


Moon

by Silvaimagery



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Angst, F/M, M/M, Romance, Vampires, Werewolves, werewolf/vampire hybrid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 02:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 29,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaimagery/pseuds/Silvaimagery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mathew thinks finding out that vampires exist is so cool, but finding out that you’re a werewolf is not at all what he expected.  And neither is falling in love with a three thousand year old vampire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Can be read as a companion piece to ‘An Eternity’ or it can be read on its own.

My dad had died ten years ago when I was seven. My mom had re-married since and now I had step brother and a step sister. 

But they’re still young. 

Too young to understand why I feel so angry and betrayed by my mother. 

She wanted to completely forget my father and tried to force me to do the same. But I couldn’t. He was my father and I had loved him. 

I was angry at first at him for leaving us. 

For leaving me. 

But then when my mom had forced us out of our home and into a completely new life where my father’s name was never to be mentioned, where no photographs or memories of him were around the house, I started to hate her. 

I started going to visit his grave alone when I was old enough to go out on my own. I had to wait until I was fourteen to visit his final resting place. 

I hated that she sometimes looked at me with pity, like it was a bad thing to see my father in me. 

He had been dark haired and tall, about 6’3 and with a built frame. He had worked in construction and always tried to stay fit. He hadn’t worn a beard or mustache, he was always clean shaven. He had had green eyes. Not dark or any other average color of green. They had been yellow green and I remember perfectly well how his eyes looked because I have those same eyes. He always liked to wear worn blue jeans and a white t-shirt when he was around the house. Always barefoot. I remember how much he enjoyed feeling the earth under his feet. He said it reminded him of his childhood. 

I’m only seventeen and I haven’t yet reached my father’s towering height, I’m only five-eleven at the moment. 

I shift in my seat.

I hated everything about my life. 

I wanted out and I was waiting till I turned eighteen next year to move out and be free to remember my father. 

I guess I was also looking forward to Thursday. 

My art teacher got permission to take us to Europe. We were going to visit the art museums of London, France and Italy. I was looking forward to visiting Rome. My mother had   
promised to think about it and I was really hoping she would let up and let me go.

The bell rings signaling that class is over.

“Please remember to bring in both permission slips tomorrow. One copy has to be turned in to the principal’s office on Wednesday and the other will be for me. I need them both   
or you won’t be able to go.” Mr. Pricely reminds us.

I don’t have seventh period so I ride my bike home.

My mother is in the kitchen washing dishes.

Her husband won’t be home until after six o’clock.

“Have you signed the permission slips?”

“Honey, I didn’t hear you come in.”

“Have you?”

She dries her hands and looks at me.

“I’m not sure that I feel comfortable having you so far away.”

“Mom. There will be four teachers with us.”

“I know but I worry.”

“I want to go.”

“I need to discuss this with your father.”

“My father’s dead. I don’t think his input matters.”

“Mathew.”

“What?”

“I really wish you would give Dave a chance. He really likes you. He’s seen you grow up and you know he considers you one of his own.”

“He already has his own.”

She sighs and looks away.

“I really want to go.”

“I don’t know.”

“At least give me this.”

“What do you mean?”

“Let me do something that I like.”

“Mathew.”

“No okay? Art is the only thing that matters to me in this whole god forsaken place.”

“What’s going on?” Dave asks entering the kitchen.

“Honey, I didn’t know you were coming home early?”

“We have safety training this week so we get off early. What’s going on?”

“Mathew want’s to go to Europe with his art class.”

“When is it?”

“They leave Thursday night and come back in two weeks.” Mom explains.

I stand there staring at the floor trying to control my anger.

“Do you think I should let him go?” Mom asks him.

I bite my tongue.

“He’s a responsible kid. But then again, it is Europe.”

I bite harder on my tongue to stop myself from saying something that would definitely keep me from going to Europe.

“Okay Matty.” Mom says.

“Thank you.” I say.

I go upstairs and rejoice in private.

Later on I go downstairs for a drink.

Mom was alone and she was sitting at the table talking with someone on the phone.

I can hear the TV is on in the living room which is probably where Dave is.

I stop at the doorway when I hear her mention my name.

“He really want’s to go and I said he could.”

“…”

 

“Because you know I need your signature thanks to your brother.”

 

“…”

“I’m sure the school will provide him with sleeping accommodations.”

“…”

“We will be giving him the money he need, all Mathew needs from you is your signature.”

“…”

“Thank you.”

She hangs up and sits there staring at the permission slips.

I walk in cautiously.

“Oh, Matty. I didn’t see you there.” She smiles.

“Who was on the phone?” I ask casually as I walk over to the fridge.

 

“Oh. It was my friend Joyce. You remember Joyce don’t you?”

“Not really.”

“Well. I’m going to go take a quick shower before starting diner.” She kisses my cheek and goes up stairs.

I go upstairs, grab my phone and redial the number.

It rings twice before someone answers.

“Dr. Ulric’s office. This is Mandy, how can I help you?”

“Yes, hi. I would like to make an appointment please.”

“Have you been here before?”

“No.”

“Okay. What’s your name?”

“Mathew.”

“I need your last name too hon.”

“Mathew Pierce.” I lie.

“I have an opening for tomorrow at nine.”

“That’s fine.”

“Okay Mathew. Make sure to bring an ID and your insurance card.”

“I will.”

“Have a good afternoon.”

“Oh, wait. Where are you located?”

“On the corner of Yosemite and J Street.”

“Thank you.”

I hang up and then consider calling back to cancel the appointment. What the hell had I been thinking? 

Later that night I hear the doorbell ring.

The kids were already asleep and I had been drifting off.

I get up and creep down the back stairs that lead into the kitchen.

I hear my mother taking to someone in the living room.

“Thera, you remember Dave.”

“Of course.” The woman answers.

“How are you?” Dave asks.

“Just fine thank you.”

“Let’s go into the kitchen.” Mom says.

I hide behind the wall.

I hear chairs sliding on the floor.

“Here are the permission slips.” Mom says.

I hear the scratch of pen on paper.

“How are you going to explain my signature?” The woman asks.

“I’m sure he won’t look at it.”

“Maybe it’s time for you to tell him.”

“Never.”

“I deserve to know my nephew.”

“He doesn’t need you.” Mom answers angrily.

“Obviously he does.” 

I smile.

Her tone reminded me so much of dad.

“Look. Maybe one day I will tell him but not right now.”

“What you’re doing to him isn’t right. You know that.”

“It’s better this way.”

“For who?”

“He’s not like you.”

“He is my bothers son, Jennifer.”

“Maybe you should leave now.”

“I could take him from you. You know I have the power, Jeffery saw to that before he died.”

“Then why don’t you?”

“Say the word and he’s gone.”

“He’s my son.”

“He’s my son now too.”

“You can’t have him.”

“He will eventually know the truth Jennifer and if it doesn’t come from you then you will lose him.”

“Get out.”

“Here. Give him this.”

“What is it?”

“Money.”

“He doesn’t need it.”

“Jeffrey left him a school fund for anything he needs. Since you’ve never wanted to accept anything for clothes then at least give it to him for his trip. He’ll appreciate it.”

“Mathew-”

“I wasn’t talking about Mathew.”

There is a silence and then the scrape of chairs as they stand.

The front door closes a few moments after that and I hear my mom crying silently.

I go back to my room.

*********************

The next morning I hand the permission slips once I arrive and turn in the ‘note’ from my mom for my doctor’s appointment.

I ride my bike to the doctors.

It’s not far from the school.

I read the name in the door and it’s the same as the woman’s who went to the house last night.

It’s a family doctor’s office.

“Hi. I’m Mathew. I have an appointment for nine.”

“Yes. I need you to fill out these forms.”

I sit down and pretend to fill out papers.

The nurse takes back a child and his mom and then calls me in.

She says I can finish filling out the papers inside.

I wait in the room anxiously with shaky and sweaty hands.

I hear two women talking outside my room and I tense.

Then the door opens and a female in a white lad coat enters.

She stares at me and then very calmly closes the door.

Her yellow eyes send shivers down my spine.

“Mathew.” She says. “You shouldn’t be here.”

“Who are you?”

She sits on the stool and after a moment, she looks at me again.

“I’m Thera Ulric, your aunt.”

“How come I’ve never met you before?”

“I’ve met you. You were just a child.”

“But since then. Why haven’t you?”

“Your mother.”

I look away completely filled with anger.

“You look like Jeffrey.”

I look back at her and she smiles kindly.

“So do you.”

“Well, we Ulric’s usually resemble each other.”

“Do you live here?”

“Yeah. Well, thirty minutes out of the city.”

“I love the country.”

“I know.”

“Why did you sign my permission slips?”

“You need it. Before Jeffrey died, he gave made me his power of attorney and he passed to me his legal right as a parent. So technically, I’m your mother. I have everything your   
father left you and my signature is needed for emergencies, field trips, report cards. Basically everything your dad would have to sign.”

“Why did he do that?”

“There are things only I can teach you. Things your mother doesn’t know about.”

“What things?”

“Things you don’t need to know yet. How long will you be in London?”

“I don’t know. Two days I think.”

“You like art?”

“Yes.”

“Are you any good at it?”

“I think so. I mean, I’m not any great artist but I can draw without my people looking un-human.”

She smiles.

“Did your mother give you the money I gave her?”

“No.”

“Come to my office.” She says standing up.

I follow her out of the room.

Inside her office, there are pictures of me and my dad.

I stare at one taken at a lake.

Dad is holding up a fish in one hand and me in the other.

“You were three then.” She says.

I feel the sting of tears.

I turn away.

“Your father left you money, property and some of his personal items. I know I can’t give you any of that without your mother knowing you were here. I don’t want you to be left   
behind from your trip so I won’t. But I was in London nine years ago and I had some currency left. I want you to take it and buy yourself something nice. And get some of those raspberry filled chocolates that you like.”

“How do you know the things that I like?”

“You’re my son Mathew. I might not see you but I know you. Besides, a lot of characteristics are purely Ulric. I know Jeffrey completely devoured them.”

She stands and walks over to me.

“Here.” She says handing me money. “It’s three hundred worth.”

“I can’t-”

“Take it.”

I take it and the cell phone she hands me and I stuff them in my pocket.

She caresses my head for a moment.

“I love you.” She says.

I hug her for a long moment.

She steps back first.

She wipes away my tears.

“You better go back to school.”

“Okay.”

“You can come by any time you want.”

“I will.”

“Without ditching school.”

“I won’t.”

I look at her one more time before walking out.

I ride back to school and think about her all day.


	2. Chapter 2

I hold my breath as the plane lands.

This had been my first air plane ride and I had to say that I did very well. I mean, I did hyperventilate at the beginning but I did not throw up. 

We go to the hotel where we’ll be staying and I call home to let them know I arrived safely and then I call my aunt to let her know I was fine.

We talk briefly, mostly about my dad and I go to sleep and dream about him.

In the morning we have breakfast at a café near the British museum of natural history. 

When we get to the art section, I am completely fascinated that I forget to stay with the group. I move along the walls just completely engrossed with every picture.

When I notice my class is no longer in that area, I begin to panic. I run from room to room looking for them.

“You look scared.”

I turn to look at the young man standing next to me.

He’s American, I say that mostly because he doesn’t have an accent. He’s about my height with blue eyes and brown hair. He’s alone too.

“I lost my group.”

“They headed over to the other part of the museum. To the Roman part I think. I’ll take you.”

I breathe a sigh of relief.

“My name is Johnathon.” He says extending his hand.

“Mathew.”

“So you’re on a field trip?”

“Yeah.”

“Cool.

“And you?”

“Oh, I live here.”

“Really. You don’t have an accent.”

“Well, it’s not a permanent home. I travel.”

“With your parent’s?”

“My girlfriend mostly.”

“Really? How old are you?”

“Older than I look.”

“Older huh? Cause you look about my age and I’m not old enough to go anywhere without my mom’s permission.”

He laughs and nods.

“Yeah, well. You and I live completely different lives my friend.”

“How do you know that?”

“Well, I don’t need my mom’s permission for anything and I know how to find people so I’m never lost.”

“Shut up.”

“So you like all this art stuff?”

“Yeah.”

“Really? I’d rather get to know a live person that a painting.”

“It’s not just about getting to know it; it’s about appreciating it and seeing all the wonderful things it can offer you. It can transport you into a whole different world or show you an emotion so strong that you can feel it. I mean, it depends on everyone’s interpretation. Two people can look at the exact same thing and get something completely different   
out of it.”

“Yeah, I guess you really are into this art stuff.”

I laugh.

“So where do you go to school? You here for college?” I ask.

“Oh, no. I finished school a long time ago.”

“Are you some kind of genius or something?”

“Nah, just a mind reader.” He says elbowing me in the ribs.

“Right.” I snort.

“Is that your class?” He points to the group I was supposed to be with.

“Yeah, thanks.”

“No problem. Take care of yourself.”

“You too. Bye.”

“See ya.” He waves as he walks away.

I stare after him for a moment before walking to my group.

After we had looked at the art and the sculptures, we go into the gift shop where I find Johnathon again.

“So what would you recommend?” I ask.

He smiles and goes over to the t-shirt rack and picks out a shirt.

He holds it up.

“I heart art?” I ask.

“Yeah, I think it would be perfect for an art freak like you. It let’s everyone know what will always come first in you life.”

“Whatever dude.” I say turning away to look at some key chains.

He comes over and stands next to me.

“Maybe something that says ‘Artists do it in paint”. You know, let the chicks know what they’re in for.”

I laugh.

“So where are you guys staying?” He asks.

“At the hotel across the street.”

“You share a room with someone?”

“Yeah.”

“Right. I mean, you are a kid and all. Someone has to be responsible for you.”

“Yeah, we can’t all be independent children like you.”

“I’ll have you know that I’ve lived longer than you can even wish for.”

“Yeah cause. What are you, eighteen? Cause eighteen is so damn old.”

“I am not eighteen.” He says offended.

“You’re not twenty.”

“Think older.”

“Go find someone else to buy that line man, cause I’m not.”

“I have led three separate lives, all of which I can remember. I mean, I did die in the last two but what counts is that I’m still here.”

“Yeah? Was I around at all?”

“I don’t know. I just met you.”

“Can you tell me where the closest loony bin is?”

He shoves me with his shoulder.

“Mr. Ulric? Please stay with the group.” The teacher tells me.

“Your last name is Ulric?”

“Yeah. Why?”

“I met someone who had your last name a couple of years ago.”

“Yeah?”

“Yep. She helped me.”

“What was her name?”

“Thera.”

I stare at him.

“What?” He asks.

“That’s my aunt.”

“Oh. Can you tell her I said hi when you talk to her?”

“Sure.”

“You okay?”

“Yeah. It’s just that I only found out about her this week. My mom has issues and after my dad died, she basically tried to erase him from our lives.”

“Sorry.”

“Yeah.”

“Come on class, time to go.”

I turn to look as the other students started filing out.

“I have to go.”

“Okay.”

********************

“How was your first day?”

“Great. Actually, I met someone you know.”

“Oh?”

 

“Yeah, he told me to tell you hi.”

“Who is it?”

“Johnathon. I mean, I don’t know his last name. I forgot to ask and he didn’t say.”

“Where did you see him?”

“At the museum. I got lost and he helped me find my group.”

“You need to pay attention.”

“I know. So, how do you know him? I mean, he’s a bit young don’t you think? I don’t know how you could have anything to do with him.”

“Young man. You better not be insinuating what I think you are.”

I snort.

“So how do you know him?”

“It’s a long story.”

“I have time.”

“Matt.”

“What? This phone you gave me has a lot of unused minutes.”

She sighs.

“I can’t tell you everything without telling you who we are or what he is.”

“Sounds more interesting already.”

“Are you alone?”

“Yeah.”

“You can’t tell anyone about this. Dharma would kill me if she found out.”

“Who’s Dharma?”

“My friend. I met Johnathon through her. We met when I was new here and we became friends. She has a house there in London.”

“Johnathon said he was living with his girlfriend.”

“Again, I can’t go into the specifics. At least not like this.”

“Okay.”

“Dharma was having problems with other people who had already tried to kill Johnathon using a drug that could potentially kill him and her and some others were going to stop   
them from trying again. So I went to try and help them with a cure I had formulated in case someone got hurt. Johnathon was there and he wasn’t supposed to be a part of the   
fight because he had already been exposed to the drug and we were pretty sure that he wouldn’t survive another dose. But Johnathon wouldn’t understand and he got involved. He got hit with the drug again. It was really bad.”

“And you saved him.”

“I tried.”

“But-”

“He didn’t make it.”

“What?”

“Dharma found him again years later in the form you know.”

“Form? You mean the young guy?”

“Yeah. He was twenty-nine when I met him.”

“Holy shit. You mean he’s an actual reincarnated version of himself?”

“Yes.”

“He said he has lived three lives. I thought he was kidding.”

“You absolutely cannot talk about this, to anyone. I don’t want you to be in any danger.”

“From the mob?”

“The mob?”

“Yeah. The guys who were trying to kill Johnathon.”

“It wasn’t the mob. But yes, I don’t want you to be in any danger.”

“Does anyone else know about this?”

“Just the people who were there the first time. I want you to be with your group at all times okay?”

“Okay.”

“I mean it.”

“Yeah, I promise.”

“Good.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~=italics

“Hey.”

I jump up from the table spilling juice all over my shirt.

“Jesus. Are you okay?”

“Yeah. Fine.”

“Why are you so jumpy?” He asks sitting across from me.

“What? I’m not jumpy.” I say dabbing at my shirt.

He gives me a look and shakes his head.

The truth was that I hadn’t been able to stop thinking about what my aunt had told me last night. And now here he was sitting across from me, the thirty year old man in an   
eighteen year old body.

“You look tired.” He says staring at my plate.

“Are you hungry?” I ask.

“No. Thanks though.”

“Sure.”

I stare around the restaurant.

“What are you doing here?” I ask.

“Nothing. I just thought I’d come by and make sure you weren’t lost again.” He smiles.

I nod and fail to even crack a smile.

I can feel his stare on me.

I look at everything except him.

“Okay. I gotta ask. What’s going on?”

“Nothing. I mean, it’s a little weird.”

“What?”

“You. I mean, you being here. We met yesterday by accident and now here you are. Kind of like a stocker.”

“I had a stocker once. It wasn’t so bad.” He smiles to himself.

“Well, good for you. I have to go change my shirt before we leave. Uh, it was nice seeing you again.”

I stand and walk away before he can say anything else.

I rush to the elevators and then practically run to my room.

My roommate isn’t there which just makes me even more paranoid.

I take a deep breath, consider calling my aunt and then I walk over to my duffel bag and look for a new shirt.

“You know-”

I scream and run to the door but he’s blocking it before I can even take two steps.

And instead of acting cool and trying to figure another way out, hide in the bathroom maybe and call the cops, instead I start to hyperventilate and he has to get me something to   
breath into and actually leads me to bed where I fall on my ass.

“Can you breathe now? Should I get someone?” 

I shake my head and wheeze out a no.

After a moment I can breathe without the bag and I fall back onto the bed.

“I didn’t mean to scare you like that.”

“Then how were you going to scare me? You just appear in my room and you expect me to act cool about it! Holy fuck, I swear I will kick you ass once my legs stop feeling like   
jelly.”

He smiles and goes to pick up the shirt I dropped.

“I meant, that I don’t mean to scare you away. Do you know that you’re the first one in a very long time that I can actually talk to? I’m not usually this talkative with someone I just   
met. But you make me feel like I’ve known you for a very long time. Maybe because we’re two of a kind. I mean, do you feel that way?”

I sit up and take a deep breath.

“Okay. Look, I know that we’ve been kind of friendly but I’m just not into that sort of thing. I’m sorry.”

“What? No. That’s not what I meant you idiot. I’m not coming on to you.”

“Then? Oh! Look, I know that you’ve lived many lives but I-”

“Are you really going to say that? Really?”

“What?”

“I’m not talking about taking over your body dumb ass. The times that I’ve done it I don’t even know why or how. I’m talking about the hunter thing.”

“Hunter?”

“Yeah. You and I are close because we’re both night hunters. Well, I can do it during the day. I’m sure you can too but there are fewer witnesses during the night.”

“Hunter? Like the mob?”

He looks at me for a long moment and then his face scrunches up. He laughs so hard that he actually had to sit on the bed to keep himself from falling over.

I wait for him to calm down and then start feeling annoyed.

“Was it that funny of a question?”

“I’m sorry Matt. But you’re just too human you know that?”

“Being the human in question, no I didn’t know that.”

“Come on, don’t be upset. What I meant is that for a wolf you really don’t act like it. I mean, haven’t you sensed me already?”

“Wolf? I’m not a wolf.”

“Dude, this is me okay? I know a wolf when I see one considering that I’ve only met two.”

“Two?”

“You and Thera. She talked about your dad but he had already passed away by then so I didn’t get to meet him.”

“What the hell are you talking about?”

He stares at me for a long moment.

“I thought you knew.”

“Oh my god!”

“I swear I did. I don’t usually make this mistake but the access to your mind comes and goes. Doesn’t every wolf know that they’re a wolf? Thera said that Jeffrey kept it from   
your mom but I thought you knew what you were supposed to be. I mean, it’s what you’re supposed to become.”

“I think maybe it’s time you stopped talking.” A female said.

“That’s a good idea.” Johnathon says moving towards the door.

The woman stares at me with dark intense eyes.

My skin becomes covered in goose bumps.

“I’m Dharma. Johnathon just wanted to be your friend.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“You don’t have to be scared.”

“Of what?

“Who you are or what we are.”

“What are you exactly? A mind reader?”

“There’s more to it than that.” She smiles softly. “Your aunt asked me to watch over you. No one here is going to hurt you okay?”

“Okay.”

“You should get ready. Your class is about to leave. Stay with your group.”

She turns and walks to the door and she and John leave.

We move on to all the other places we were supposed to go but the excitement that I had, had left me. I hadn’t seen Johnathon since that morning in my hotel room. I talked to   
my aunt but she was very insistent that we shouldn’t talk about it over the phone and that some things I couldn’t know about. At least not yet. I looked out in case I caught a   
glimpse of my friend but it was obvious that he was staying away, whether it be voluntary or not, I had no idea. Soon we were on a plane going back home. I looked out my   
window and saw as Europe became smaller. I sighed and closed my eyes.

“I hope you’re not too mad at me. I thought maybe I should give you some time.”

I open my eyes and turn to look at Johnathon.

I can’t help the smile that escapes me.

“I thought that I wasn’t going to see you again.”

“Nah. I just wanted you to come to things in your head.”

“Well, I don’t think that things can really come together in my head until my aunt tells me everything. I can’t make sense of it all until I have all the details.”

“I get that.”

“Yeah?”

“I know that I wasn’t honest with you about who I am. I’ve made jokes but I haven’t actually come out and said it. Dharma said that it was my choice to tell you and I trust you.”

“Then tell me.”

“I can’t tell you here. Not until we get home.”

“Home?”

“California. That’s where you’re from right?”

“Yeah.”

“That’s where I live too. I have my bookstore there.”

“You own a bookstore?”

“Yeah. It was from when I was an ‘adult’.” He winks.

“What’s it called?”

“Manning Books. It’s in Clovis.”

“Who looks after it when you’re gone?”

“My friends. You’ll meet them.”

We made idle chatter until we landed.

Johnathon patted my hand as we descended and I thought I would pass out.

“You’re not meant to die this way.” He whispered to me.

“That’s comforting.” I breathed.

He smiled and sat back.

We walked out of the airport.

My mom and her husband where there waiting for me.

My brother and sister ran over to me and hugged me.

I hugged them back.

“What did you bring me?” Andy asked me.

“Did you eat good stuff? Like lots and lots of chocolate?” Sandy asked.

They hanged on to my hands as we made our way to where mom was.

Johnathon kind of hanged back and watched with amusement.

~I never had siblings. In this life or others.~ 

I heard his voice in my head. I was looking directly at him and I knew for a fact that he hadn’t said anything out loud.

He wasn’t even looking at me.

I turned away when I felt my mothers hand on my back.

I looked at her.

She smiled and hugged me.

“I’m so glad that you’re home.”

I hug her back.

Dave moves closer and I feel his hand on my shoulder.

I resist the urge to shake it off.

~You have a lot of issues don’t you?~ Johnathon asks in my head.

~Shut up.~

I hear him laugh back.

I turn my head to look at him but he’s talking with a woman.

We walk out of the airport and into the car.

I look back for Johnathon.

“Honey, is something wrong?” Mom asks.

“My friend.” I say distracted.

“Where is he?” She asks.

I look around but I don’t see him.

“He must have left.” Dave says.

“Yeah.” I say.

That night after my siblings had gone to bed, I lay awake watching the shadows on the ceiling that the trees outside my window make.

“Sorry I left just like that but I think it’s best for me to keep my distance from your family.”

I sit up quickly just as John sits on the bed.

I bite down on my hand to keep myself from screaming.

He smiles at me. 

“Why do you have to sneak up on me?” I ask exasperated.

“Sorry. I thought you heard me come in.”

“Yeah right. You sneak around like a mouse.” I say falling back against the pillows.

“You really haven’t started to change have you?” He asks.

I feel the bed shift and I look up to see him stand.

He walks over to the window.

“The what?” I ask sitting up.

“Never mind.”

“Come on. You’ve been talking about weird shit and you won’t tell me what it’s about?”

“Sorry. I wasn’t supposed to say anything from the beginning but like I said, the access to your mind comes and goes. I don’t think it’s anything that you’re doing on purpose. I   
think that it’s something that’s happening unconsciously.”

“The hunter thing?” I ask.

“Yeah.” He smiles.

I stand up and walk over to stand next to him.

I look out the window but can’t see anything but shadows and darkness.

“Dharma is talking to me.” He says quietly.

I stare at him and frown.

“What?”

“She says I shouldn’t tell you anything more because it’s not my place and because you’re not ready. I don’t agree.” 

“Are you going to tell me what the hell is going on?”

He shakes his head.

“Fine. Get out.” I say walking over to the bed and lying down. I turn my back to him and close my eyes.

“I wasn’t talking to you.” He says shaking my leg.

I kick at his hand.

“You’re the first person I couldn’t hurt. I didn’t have to watch the way I touched you or treated you. That’s why I talked to you. Well, the wolf thing had a part in it.”

I sit up and stare up at him.

I move my legs as he sits at the foot of the bed.

“I knew it from just looking at you. I was there because I heard the way you were talking out loud in your head to anyone who would listen. You were saying how beautiful the painting was and how you wished your father was there with you to see it. I thought you were one of the young one’s but when I saw you I knew what you were. I walked closer and the way you shifted your body, I thought you had sensed me. Like you were getting ready to defend yourself. Yet you seemed to be completely unaware of what I was. I didn’t understand. That’s why I followed you.”

“Stalker.” I say without thinking.

He smiles.

“Yeah.” He nods.

“Is that why you came on to me?”

He swats at my leg.

“I told you, I wasn’t coming on to you.”

I snort.

“I love only one woman. Besides, if I was I know that you wouldn’t have been able to resist me. You were practically leaning in every time I said something.”

“Fuck you.” I say kicking his side.

He pulls me farther down the mattress and we jostle for a moment.

I had never really rough house with someone before. My brother was too young and my father was dead. I had never had a friend that I could trust the way I felt I had found in   
Johnathon.

We settled down as Johnathon signals for me to be quiet.

I hear someone in the hall a moment later.

Then it’s quiet again.

“How can you talk to me when you’re really not?” I ask.

“I can read your mind and answer. I can also control thoughts but I think that it might be harder on you.”

“Why?”

He’s quiet then he sits on the floor by the bed, his back reclining against the bed.

I stare down at his head.

I shake the bed until he looks up.

“Why?” I ask again.

He turns so that he’s facing me.

“There never really is any way for me to tell you this without you thinking that I was crazy or playing games. So to answer you question, it’s because I’m a vampire.”

I stare at him.

He stares back.

For the first time, my mind was completely blank. I would have thought that I would have thousands of questions or that at least I would feel fear but I just sat there staring at him   
like an idiot.

“Matt?” He asks.

“I don’t know what to say.” I confess.

“Are you freaking out?” He asks.

“I don’t know.”

“You’re taking this better than I did, I think.” He says scratching his head.

It was too human of him to scratch his head. I guess vampires aren’t all that different from people.

“Really?”

“Yeah. When Dharma told me that she was a vampire I freaked and told her she was an alien. She almost sucked my blood to prove her point.”

“Why did you think she was an alien?”

“The things she did didn’t make sense to me so I thought she wasn’t from this world. I guess that made her make sense to me.”

“Being an alien is better than being a vampire?” I ask.

“I don’t know. I think she was freaky to me no matter what she was.”

“Why don’t I feel scared?” I asked.

“I guess this is where we go back to the wolf thing.” He says.

“Are you going to tell me?”

“I can’t tell you everything. For that you have to talk to Thera. I can only tell you what I know.”

“Okay.”

He sits up in the bed next to me.

“You are a wolf. Well, part of one I guess. Your father was one and so is the rest of his family. But your mom is human so I suppose that’s why it’s taking you longer to change.   
Thera said she was in wolf form up until her twenty’s when she met Dharma. But you haven’t changed yet or even have your wolf skills. Maybe because you’re half breed. I don’t   
know if that’s ever happened before. Thera should know. That’s why I can’t physically hurt you, well; I can’t cause you much harm. You’re strong in your own way and can stand   
my grip. I can’t treat a human the way I treat you without causing them some harm. One time I fell and Dharma caught me by my wrist and it became very badly sprained and   
bruised. She might have broken it if she hadn’t loosened her grip on me.”

“So you’re saying that I’m a wolf or part of one because my dad was one?” I say standing.

“Yeah.” He stands too.

“Why didn’t my mom say anything?”

“Because your dad never told her. He didn’t want her to be afraid of him and then when you were born, it was so that your mother wouldn’t hurt you.”

“Is that why he turned over his right as parent to my aunt?”

“I suppose.”

“Oh. Well that makes sense.” 

“Really? You’re not freaking out?”

“Why should I? I’m a wolf, you’re a vampire and my mom doesn’t know. Nothing to freak out about.” I shrug.

Suddenly, the carpet is rushing up to my face and everything fades to black.


	4. Chapter 4

When I next wake up someone is shining a light down my eyes.

I shut my eyes and turn away from it.

“Matt? Can you open your eyes for us?”

I scrunch my eyes before blinking them open.

A man’s face comes into view.

“Who are you?” I ask.

“I’m doctor Andrews. Your parents brought you into the emergency room last night. How do you feel? Do you have a headache or blurry vision?”

I shake my head and try to sit up.

A nurse is there and she raises my bed so that I can sit.

“Why am I here?”

“Your mother found you on the floor in your room. Can you tell me what happened?”

“I don’t remember.”

“Did you take anything?”

“No.”

“Okay. Well, we’re waiting on you blood work and if that comes out clean then you can go home. You don’t have a concussion or any other injury. I’ll go tell your family that   
you’re awake.”

“Thanks.”

He walks out, the nurse leaves after a moment.

“Well, at least you’re part normal. I would have been worried if none of the things I said had freaked you out.”

I smile and turn my head.

Johnathon looks down at me.

“I would have picked you up and made it look like you were sleeping but then your mom came in and I left.”

“Yeah. I can’t believe I fainted though.”

“You just hit the ground before I knew it.”

“I feel stupid.”

“More stupid than trying to convince your girlfriend that she’s an alien?”

We laugh.

“I’m glad you didn’t hurt yourself.”

“Thanks.”

“I have to go. Your family is about to walk in.”

“Okay.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Okay.”

I watch him walk away.

The next day was a Monday and I had to stay home because mom still worried even though the doctor said I was fine. But I got to stay in bed most of the morning. Mom left me   
alone most of the time except to bring me my breakfast and lunch.

I watched TV and played games on my Play Station.

“Hey.”

I dropped the control as I jump.

“You have to stop doing that.”

I pick up the controller and pause the game.

“How are you feeling?”

“Good. Thanks.”

“I brought you this.”

He throws a sack my way.

I catch it.

He walks over and takes the controller.

He sits on the floor at the foot of the bed and begins to play as I look at what is inside the bag he brought me.

I sit back against the headboard.

I pull out two books.

One is about lycanthropy and the other is a romantic novel.

“What is this?” I ask holding up the romantic novel.

“For when the lonely nights get too lonely.”

I throw the book at his head but before it can hit him, he catches it in his hand.

“How’s the store?” I ask opening the other book he brought me.

I stare at the werewolf picture on the book marker and shake my head.

John sure had some weird sense of humor.

I riffle through the table of contents.

“Good. Lots of new clients. Come on you ass!” He shouts at the TV. “Jump the shit, jump it. Ah damn it!”

I laugh and shake my head.

“Have you talked to your aunt?”

“No. I haven’t had the chance. My mom is lurking around the corner every time I think it’s safe to reach for the phone. Maybe I can go see her tomorrow.”

“Maybe. She might not be happy that you’ve skipped school.”

“Yeah but I need answers. You were no help.”

“I told you I didn’t have all the information.”

He yells at the TV some more and then throws the controller on the bed.

“Can you not make so much noise?” I ask poking my head out the door.

I listen but no one is coming our way.

“Your mom is at the store.”

“How do you know?” I ask looking at him.

“She came in to tell you like twenty minutes ago.”

“I don’t remember.”

“No shit.”

“What are you upset about?” 

I walk back to the bed and pick up the book again.

“With all my vampire powers I can’t win the stupid game.”

I laugh.

“Well, it’s a machine. You can’t control its mind or read it so that it can tell you how to win the game.”

“Yeah. Well, maybe I’ll just go online and get the cheat sheet.”

“Don’t be a cheater.”

“Or maybe I’ll have you play it for me and I’ll take all the credit.”

“Who are you going to brag to? I’m the only friend you have that even gives a crap about video games. All your other dead friends are probably too old and stiff to care.”

“You got that right. Well, James doesn’t look old but he is. Marcus is old.”

“Dharma doesn’t look old either.”

“Yeah but she’s close to one thousand and fifty, so.”

“One thousand and fifty!” I shout.

“Yep.”

“Shut up!”

“It’s true. You can ask her next time you see her.”

“Oh my god. How old are you?”

“Well, I was close to thirty when I died but I guess I have to start over. So I’m twenty-six, twenty-seven. I don’t really think about it.”

“Hey, if you were young when you were made, obviously, what happened to your parents?”

“They filled a missing person report but no one found me. I went to Europe with Dharma. I was legally an adult. Sometimes I want to call them and let them know that I’m okay.   
But I know I can’t. There is no way to explain why I still look exactly the same and I don’t want them to live with the truth.”

“Do you think they would be in any danger?”

“I don’t think so. Who would believe them? There is nothing they can do for me. I chose to be this way and to follow Dharma. In any life or form I know I love her and that I want   
to be with her for as long as I breathe. I couldn’t just let her go, so I made my choice. She wanted to wait until I was older, like I had been before but since I have a history of   
dropping dead at any given moment. I figured why risk it?”

“What about your parents from when you were thirty?”

“My dad died when I was twenty-six and my mom died before I decided to become a vampire.”

“Do you really remember how you died?”

“Yeah.”

“Do you dream about it?”

“I used to. Not anymore.”

“Was it bad?”

“Yeah. Not something I want to go through again.”

“Do you feel human?”

“What do you mean?”

“You scratched your head and you were staring at my plate the day after I met you.”

“You’re asking if I have human tendencies.”

“Yeah. Do you go shopping? Do you have a car or do you fly everywhere?”

He smiles.

“I was staring at your plate because you were eating steak and eggs and I do have a car. 

I don’t use it often but sometimes I feel like going out for a drive. Sometimes I do go shopping. I have a cat who needs things and also to maintain my house or for clothes. I can’t use ragged clothes if I want to fit into society. But I guess kids now are using torn pants right? So I don’t have to shop all that often. I’m not growing or physically   
changing. Not like you. For all intents you are going to continue to grow except that you might not get as old as you’re supposed to be.”

“You have a cat?”

“Yeah. Well, the original cat I had, Archy, he’s old and he likes Dharma’s house. He’s used to it I guess. So I got another one. He goes with me most of the time. Sometimes he   
stays here with Marcus, but I like to carry him around. His name is Tommy.”

“Why Tommy?”

“I don’t know. It’s a cute name and he’s a cute kitty cat.”

“It’s so weird to hear you say ‘cute’ and ‘kitty’.”

“Why?”

“Well, you’re a vampire and a guy. You are still a guy right?”

“Well I do still have my balls, so yeah.”

“Do you have sex?”

“No.”

“Never?”

“I have had sex before. Not this time around though. I get pleasure from Dharma’s blood or her taking it from me. Sometimes from the thrill of the hunt.”

“So you never get the urge?”

“Not like that, no. I know you haven’t had sex either.”

“How do you know that?”

“I can smell you. You haven’t hit sexual puberty yet. I mean, you are physically developed to the age that you are now and you are aging but you haven’t had the urge to have   
sex. It doesn’t entice you right now.”

“Thanks, I think.”

“Do you think you’ll ever have children?”

“Why?”

“Thera said it was hard to find a mate who was suitable enough to have children with. I guess some of them are too into being a wolf and others hate it.”

“I don’t know. I haven’t thought about having children. But if I have children then I guess they might be close to normal right? I mean, if I have children with a normal woman. If I   
have children with a wolf woman then I guess they might be wolf kids too.”

“Are you completely okay with being a werewolf?”

“Well, I don’t know the whole deal yet so I am worried about what I might expect. But it makes me understand my dad a little more.”

“That’s nice right?”

“Yeah.”

We were quiet for a while.

“So you’ll be in school tomorrow right?”

“Yep.”

“Do you have any friends?”

“No.”

“No one?”

“Nope.”

“Why not?”

“I don’t know. I don’t trust people a lot.”

“Like Dave?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, as a mind reader I can tell you he doesn’t mean you any harm. I know the whole thing with your mom has made you put some of that blame on him. But he just wants to be   
your friend.”

“Well thank you Doctor Phil.”

“Don’t get defensive. I understand why you have a problem with your mom, I don’t agree with what she did but Dave didn’t have anything to do with it.”

I look away.

“Why did she do it?” I ask him.

“Matt.”

“You know don’t you?”

“Yes.”

“Then tell me.”

“You were young. She thought she could give you a chance at a happy life. In the beginning she was in denial about the whole thing. I mean, your dad was the main support. Not   
just financially but emotionally. He and your mom had been together for a long time. She was angry at him for leaving her and for leaving you. Then she met Dave who helped   
her through some of the issues. They argued because your mom insisted that your father just fade away from both of your lives. I think that she realized how much that affected   
you negatively when you turned fifteen. And it was too late by then for her to fix the damage she had done. A lot of times she’s wanted to talk to you about your father but then   
she gives in to the fear.”

“Did she ever suspect that my dad wasn’t normal?”

“Never.”

“Did my dad suffer?”

“I can’t tell you that. Only Thera knows and she isn’t telling.”

“Wasn’t my mom there?”

“No. Your dad didn’t come home after he escaped from the hospital. He died in Thera’s house.”

I was shocked to know that my dad had moved out before he died.

Why would he do that?


	5. Chapter 5

“How did my dad die?”

She looks up at me.

“I’m sorry Doctor Ulric. He just walked in.”

“It’s okay Gloria.”

The nurse walks out, closing the door behind her.

“You should be in school.”

“I need to know.”

She gestures to me to sit.

I walk over and sit down.

“Did he suffer?”

“Jeffry was driving back home from work when he was hit by a truck. A piece of metal became imbedded in his chest. There were other wounds with glass and debris. He might have walked away with it, but the metal had hit muscle and it was close to his heart. You have to know that even though you’re not allergic to silver in the form of jewelry or anything else that you might wear or touch, it does something to you when it becomes lodged in you. Our physical makeup is different than any other person. The things that silver is made up of reacts violently with our cells. Jeff couldn’t stay at the hospital because his body was trying to recover and protect itself. He started to change and he was stuck somewhere between human and wolf form. He knew he couldn’t remove the object by himself without causing more damage. No one can know about us and your mother couldn’t see him, not like that. So I went and helped him escape. I brought him here and I removed the metal. He had lost a lot of blood and I knew there was more metal in him. I did all that I could, but the wound was fatal. He wanted to see you one more time, before he died. But I knew it wasn’t possible. People were looking for him. We called the lawyer and he came here. Your father made me his power of attorney. He knew he might not survive the night so at the last minute, he denied his right as parent and gave it to me. You were too young and your mother hadn’t been aware of Jeffrey’s situation. Your father knew I was the only one able to teach you what you had to know. You mother became furious when she found out. I wanted to bring you home with me so that I could have time to talk to you and start to prepare you. But your mother didn’t allow it. She didn’t want me to have anything to do with you. Jeffrey lived for three days after the accident. He was in a lot of pain. Nothing I did helped him. Yes Mathew, your father suffered. He wanted to be the one to teach you and guide you. But things don’t always work the way we want them to. I’m sorry I never told you.”

“Did he die a human?”

“No. It was easier for him to remain in his wolf state.”

“Would you have let me see him even though he looked that way?”

“He was your father. He wouldn’t have hurt you.”

“Did he love me?”

“You know he did.”

“I don’t know what to say.”

“I know this is a lot for you take in Matt. And I understand.”

“I need to know it all.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“Our line changed when William Ulric became infected with the disease in 1650. He didn’t change right away. It took his physical make up to change from human to wolf. When   
he did change, it was permanent. It wasn’t until the fourth generation that the virus became completely integrated with our human genetics. Since then we have been able to change at will. In the beginning, it’s hard to control it. That’s why we’re encouraged to learn our wolf side and nature. We usually live a long period of time as the animal before staying in human form. You have to understand that some of us chose to remain in wolf form while others avoid it as much as possible. Once you are near the change you will start to notice the signs. Your hearing and vision will be the first to change. Then your sense of smell and your ability to sense things and hear people’s thoughts will heighten. Then your body will begin to feel stronger and bigger even though there aren’t any physical changes. It’s just a sense of the power of the wolf. You are the second child to be born from interbreeding between a shape shifter and a human. It is usually avoided because we can’t be sure of when the change will occur or even if it can. Because your mother is human, sometimes her human genetics can overpower the wolf. In the first case, your cousin Oliver noticed the change when he was nineteen. Though he did have the ability to change into the wolf, it was only for short period of time and he didn’t have all the full capabilities that we natural breeds have. We can’t be sure about you until you start to feel the effects.”

“What if I never change?”

“Then your mother’s genes overpowered your fathers.”

“And if I don’t want to change?”

“Then you might become dangerous.”

“Why?”

“The wolf can’t be denied for long. It will come out eventually and even if you refuse to change you might become violent and a danger to humans. You might have to leave and   
be out on your own away from society or live in a mental facility.”

“Were you scared?”

“From a young age I knew what to expect. It was a little frightening the first time I changed, but then I loved it. It’s who I am.”

“How many of us are there?”

“In the states there are fifteen of us. Overseas, there are sixty.”

“And in the zoo?”

She smiles and comes to sit next to me.

“You can tell by the color of the eye and we all have a special marking.”

“Like a tattoo?”

“Yes. It’s our ID to our pack so that they can recognize us.”

“What is it?”

“The harvest moon.”

She exposes her shoulder and I see a blue grey moon and two yellow eyes. Wolf eyes.

“And everyone has it?”

“The color of the eyes vary from yellow to green, sometimes violet. But the moon is the same. It doesn’t mean that only in a full moon we can change, because we can change   
anytime we want. It’s because the pack usually travels during the night.”

“Pack?”

“A wolf is never alone. We hunt and move in numbers. The alpha female will lead her group and sometimes the packs will gather, but we like to keep the numbers low so the pack   
members are usually around five to eight.”

“Who’s the pack leader?”

“Your grandmother.”

*******************

“Mathew Ulric, get in here young man.”

I drop my backpack and walk into the kitchen.

My mother glares at me.

“What?”

“The principle called. Where were you today if not at school?”

“I had to go see someone.”

“Who?”

“My mother.”

“What?”

“My mother, Thera.”

She stands and walks over to me.

“That woman is not your mother!” She yells.

“Why didn’t you tell me about her?”

“She has nothing to do with you.”

“She’s my father’s sister.”

“I don’t ever want you to see her again, do you understand?”

“Why not? I found out today that I have grandparents who live up in the wine country. Did you know that?”

“What can that woman give you?”

“She talks about dad. I’ve learned about him today more than I have living with you.”

“Your father abandoned us!” She yells.

“He was in a car accident! It wasn’t his fault.” I yell back.

“The doctors could have saved him but he left. I didn’t know where he was. He preferred to spend his dying moment with her instead of getting treatment and living for us.”

“He would have died anyways.”

“How do you know that? Did she tell you that? That little doctor with all her knowledge. She let him die.”

“How do you know? You weren’t even there.”

“I would have if he had let me.”

“I want to live with her.”

“I’m your mother and I’m the one who is more capable to raise you than that childless woman.”

“Apparently that’s not what dad thought.”

She slaps me.

My cheek stings and my eyes water.

“Mathew.” She says walking closer.

I back away.

“You’ve been selfish Jennifer.” I tell her. “You think that you’re the only one who hurt when he died? I lost my father. And instead of comfort all I got from you was detachment.   
All this damn time that you’ve been trying to forget him, I’ve been trying to remember. You can’t expect me to love you for that.”

“I’m your mother.”

“You don’t even know the half of it.”

“What does that mean?”

“It means that I want to be exactly like my father. And I’m going to go live with Thera.”

“No! You can’t leave.”

“Why not? Some days you won’t even look at me.”

“Mathew.”

“At least maybe this way I can be happy.”

I grab my back pack and go upstairs to pack.

I grab things and wipe my eyes, trying to see through my tears.

I call Thera and ask her to come for me.

I grab my books and other things I might need for school.

I feel a hand on my shoulder.

“Not the best way to end things.” He says quietly.

“I don’t think there was any other way.” I shrug.

“Yeah.”

I look at John.

“Do you need help with anything?” He asks.

“Can you put my clothes in that suitcase?”

“Sure.”

I go back to putting my school stuff in my backpack.

“Anything else?”

I look back at him with a frown.

I look over at the closet and it’s empty.

“How did you do that?”

“Vampiric powers my friend.”

“Wow.”

“I can pack everything in a minute.”

“How do you know that?”

“I timed myself once.”

I smile.

“See. That’s better.” He says smiling back.

“Thanks.”

“Hey, it’s what friends are for. I was thinking. You have summer vacation coming up in three weeks. Maybe you can come over and stay with me. Maybe help me around the   
store.”

“You offering to shack me up and give me a job?”

“Sure. That way I can order you around.”

“You’re still not coming on to me?”

“Sorry, I’m already spoken for. But maybe you can try out your charm on Marcus. Maybe he won’t be such a bitch.”

“Should you be talking about him like that? I mean, he’s older right. Can’t he beat you up?”

“That old man wishes.” He snorts.

“Well, if Thera lets me. I really want to see your store.”

“Good. Come on, I’ll help you.” He says moving me out of the way.

I sit on the bed and watch him.

He blurs in and out of sight, probably because he’s moving so fast.

And then my things are packed.

The kids start crying as they see me move things into Thera’s car.

I kneel down in front of them.

“I’ll miss you guys.” I say.

“Don’t go Matty.” Sandy tells me.

I hug her.

“I love you.” I tell her.

“I love you too.” She whispers.

“Is it because you hate mom?” Andy asks me.

“Andrew.” Dave says.

“No Andy. It’s because I need to be close to my dad.”

“I thought your daddy died?” He asks.

“He did. But my aunt can help me remember.”

He nods and I’m not sure if he understands.

“Will you still come over to visit?” He asks.

“Yeah. And I’ll still go see you play soccer okay?”

“Okay.”

I hug him.

Dave stands in front of me.

“I know you and I didn’t have the best relationship. But I want you to know that I want what’s best for you and I think Thera is the best decision right now. You and your mother   
need time away from each other.”

“Thank you.” I say.

I grab my back pack and walk out the door.

Mom is standing by the car.

I walk over.

“Matt.” She says putting her hand on my bicep.

I look at her.

“I do love you.”

“I know.” I say.

“Maybe you’ll come back soon.”

“Maybe.” I say.


	6. Chapter 6

“So this is your place?” I ask.

“For now.” He says.

A grey short haired cat scurries from room to room.

“Forgive Tommy. He doesn’t like dogs. Or wolves.”

“I’m gonna let the dog comment slide.” I say.

John shows me around and I settle into the guest bedroom.

Tommy peeks from under the bed.

I reach over and pick him up.

He hisses at me at first but then lets me scratch his head.

We have dinner, well I have dinner and then I go to bed at around eleven at night.

In the morning we walk over to the book store.

I spend most of the morning looking around the store and helping restock.

A boy shows up close to noon.

Then I realize its Dharma.

I ask Johnathon about it and he explains.

I understand why she did it. I mean, if I had any of my dad’s things I would put them on too. Not that I was willing to put on a dress had it been my mother who had died.

Then a guy with an icy green stare arrives at one in the afternoon.

I shiver every time I stare right into his eyes.

“Matt, this is Marcus.”

“The bitch.” Marcus says.

I hide my smile.

“So you’re the puppy.” He says looking at me with distrust.

I feel the anger move up my spine.

“Bitch sounded about right.” I say glaring back at him.

He smiles sarcastically and moves into the office.

“He’s not always like that.” John says.

“You mean he can be normal?”

“I think normal might be a stretch. He’s civil sometimes.”

“What happened to Donna? I didn’t know you were hiring someone else.”

We turn to look at the other man who showed up.

“Hey James, this is Matt. Donna’s on vacation.”

“Your new friend.” James says nodding. “Hello.” He says shaking my hand.

“Hey.”

“What are you doing here?” John asks.

“I came to see you before Dharma and I go back.”

“Well, thanks for remembering me.” John smiles.

James hugs him. It’s not a manly hug, you know, the hand between the bodies and a couple of manly pats on the back. This was a full body hug.

Then they move away and kind of stare at each other for a moment.

Probably having some kind of private conversation.

Then James goes into the office where Marcus is.

“Not flirting my ass.” I say.

“What?” John asks.

“I’m guessing you flirted with him too the way you tried to with me.” I say elbowing him in the ribs.

“James loves me no matter what.”

“Maybe.” Dharma says as she passes by.

John smiles after her.

Then I remembered that I had some questions for Dharma.

“Do you think Dharma might be willing to talk to me?” I asked.

“Why don’t you go ask her?” John tells me.

I walk over to Dharma.

She continues to restock books.

“Dharma. I mean, Damon.” I say and then mentally slap myself.

She turns to look at me.

I look around at the people in the shop.

“Is there somewhere we can talk in private?”

She nods and I follow her into the storage room.

There are boxes, some empty and some that have just arrived. And there are some shelves with books.

“Your aunt asked me to look after you. But I have business to take care of in London. I know you can take care of yourself but I asked Johnathon to watch over you. And in that   
same vein, I’m going to ask you to take care of Johnathon.”

“I’ll do the best I can. I can’t promise to keep up with him, but I’ll try.”

“You’re a strong young man. I’m sure you can handle it.”

Her trust touched me.

“I know that you think that it’s not your place but I have questions that I know only you can answer.”

“Okay.” 

“Will I change?”

“You already have. The environment you were living in wasn’t good for you. It was pushing you closer to the wolf. You aren’t ready for that yet.”

“So I will change? Thera said she couldn’t know until I started to change or not.”

“You will. You still have a couple of years before it happens. But I can see it in you.”

I smile with happiness and then try to unscramble the other questions in my head.

“Did my mother really not know about my dad?”

“She had suspicions that there was something going on with him because the same night every month he left for a few hours. She didn’t know why or who he was going to see but   
she trusted him. When you were born, she didn’t notice it anymore because she was preoccupied with you.”

“If I was to tell her everything, do you think she would believe me?”

“I can’t tell you the future Mathew. Your mother is a nice woman with flaws like any human. She wanted what was best for you even though she went about the wrong way of doing it. She is your mother. I’m not saying she will fully accept what you say. It should have come from your father a long time ago, but she will always love you.”

“John told me that you dress like a man because it keeps you close to your brother. Have you ever found him again like you have John?”

“I’ve never seen Damon again since he and I were alive. I don’t know why.”

“Do you think I can find my father again if I live long enough?”

“Mathew, you have to understand that though physically he might be around it doesn’t mean that he will ever remember you. I don’t know why Johnathon keeps coming back with   
some memory of who he was and who I am. I’m glad it happens but I have no answer to it.”

“So it might not be possible?”

“There is always a chance for everything Mathew. You have to keep looking and hoping.”

She touched my hair and then my forehead.

“Why are you human to me? Your hands are warm and soft like Johnathon’s.”

“It’s the blood. It makes us more human. And you are a different type of creature. You can feel our human body like if it was still alive and not the vampire like the mortals do.”

“I want to be like my father and his family. But I don’t know if I will be strong to kill people and live with the fact.”

“You remind me of Johnathon when he was mortal. He had the same problem you have now. He wanted to be a vampire but he wanted a way around killing people. It’s easy once   
you’re inside looking out. Right now you’re detached from the animal because you haven’t fully incorporated with it. Once you are, these questions won’t matter to you because   
you will give yourself completely to its demands.”

I look away and think about it.

I feel her warm hand on my neck.

I look back at her.

“You are strong, more than you give yourself credit for Mathew.”

I nod.

She smiles softly at me and I can see why Johnathon loves her so much.

“Marcus is a good teacher. He taught me things I know. He can show you how to become prepared for when the change happens. Ask him to teach you to be strong. He’ll do it.”

“I don’t know. He didn’t seem to like me.”

“He didn’t think he liked Johnathon either and now he treats him like his own flesh and blood. He’s still human somewhere inside; you just have to look for it.”

“Will you be back soon? I’d like to talk to you some more.”

“I’ll come back.” She nods.

“Okay.”

******************

Johnathon looked desperate sometimes. 

I think it was because he wanted to be with Dharma but he felt like he needed to be here with me.

“Hey.”

He glances at me.

“You should be asleep.” He tells me.

“So should you.”

“I don’t need to sleep like you do.” 

“Why don’t you go to her?” 

He looks at me.

“Marcus can stay here with me right? You said he takes care of your store when you’re gone.”

“Matt. I can’t just leave you here. I invited you over and it’s my responsibility-”

“Bullshit. I can take care of myself. And who better to watch over to me than a billion year old vampire right?”

He smiles and thinks for a moment.

“I need her a lot some times.” He says.

“I know.”

He nods quietly.

“You won’t think that it’s because you’re boring will you?”

“That thought hadn’t crossed my mind but thank you for making me feel insecure about myself.”

He smiles.

“Take care of Tommy.”

“I will if the little sucker stops scratching me.”

“He will.”

“Say hi to Dharma for me.”

“I will.”

Then he was gone.

I looked around his empty house and then grabbing Tommy, I sat on the couch to watch some TV.

“I don’t know why they seem to think I will take care of you.”

I sit upright on the couch.

The house is dark and the TV is off.

I see a dark shape looming over me.

I get up and trip over my feet before scrambling behind the couch.

He sighs and turns on the lamp.

Marcus comes into focus.

“Are you going to be sleeping on the couch from now on because I’m not caring you anywhere.”

“I’ll be fine.” I say.

“Good. You should go to bed now and I’ll stay until you’ve gone to sleep.”

“You mean you’re not going to stay here?”

“This isn’t my house. I’ll now if you’re in any danger.”

“But what if something happens or I need something?”

“You know where things are don’t you? I’m sure Johnathon showed you around the place.”

“I mean, what if it’s an emergency and you can’t get here in time?”

He stares at me for a moment.

“You’ll be fine.” He says turning on the TV.

“You’re supposed to stay with me.”

“No, I’m supposed to take care of you.”

“By staying with me all the time.”

“That’s not how I took it.”

“I’m a minor. I can’t be alone in the house; someone might call child protective services.”

“Well your aunt told Dharma to take care of you, so?”

“But then she had to leave. I can’t be here by myself, don’t you know the law? A minor has to be accompanied by an adult at all times and-”

“Fine, fine! Stop your wining. If you’re afraid to be alone then just say so.”

“I’m not scared.” I say defensively.

“Yeah, right.”

I stomp off to my room.

I lie down in bed and try to calm myself down.

_You asleep yet? ___

__“Fuck you!” I yell back._ _

__I can feel his smirk._ _

__I sigh feeling aggravated._ _

__Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea after all._ _


	7. Chapter 7

The box of books I’m carrying falls and the books spill over the carpet.

Marcus glares at me from behind the counter.

I glare back before bending to pick up the books.

“Can you help me?” A girl asks me.

She’s wearing jean shorts and a green tank top.

Her brown hair is picked up in a pony tail.

“Sure.” I say standing.

“I’m looking for this book.” She hands me the piece of paper with the title on it.

I have no idea if we have it or not.

“Umm.” I say.

_Nonfiction, second row, top shelve. ___

__I look at Marcus then back at the girl._ _

__“Sure. It’s right over here.”_ _

__I lead her over and it’s right where Marcus said it was._ _

__“Thanks.”_ _

__“You’re welcome.”_ _

__“So are you working here for the summer?” She asks._ _

__“Something like that, yeah.”_ _

__“Where are you from?”_ _

__“Oh, uh. Madera.”_ _

__“Cool. You know for the summer the city is playing movies at the park.”_ _

__“Really? Must be nice.”_ _

__“Yeah, it is. Do you want to go with me on Friday?”_ _

__“Well, uh.” I say._ _

__I look over at Marcus but he’s either not paying attention or pretending not to be paying attention._ _

__“Sure.” I say._ _

__Her blue eyes crinkle when she smiles and her white creamy complexion blushes a little._ _

__“Okay, great. What time do you get off work?”_ _

__“At six.”_ _

__“Then I’ll meet you here and maybe we can go get something to eat before?”_ _

__“Yeah. That sounds nice.”_ _

__“Oh, my name is Hannah.”_ _

__“I’m Matt.”_ _

__“I’ll see you here Friday Matt.”_ _

__“Okay. Bye.”_ _

__“Bye.”_ _

__She walks over to Marcus and buys the book then waves back before leaving._ _

__After we close, I help clean up and then we walk home._ _

__Marcus is quiet a lot._ _

__I stare across the street at the open shops._ _

__“I’ve noticed that people usually make plans to go out with other people they don’t know. It’s not a good way to stay safe.”_ _

__I look at Marcus but he’s not looking at me._ _

__“If we don’t ever talk to strangers then we won’t make friends or find someone to love.” I say._ _

__“But you don’t like to talk to strangers.”_ _

__“Well, no.”_ _

__“Then why did you say yes to Hannah?”_ _

__“Because she seemed nice and I didn’t want to make her feel bad.”_ _

__“So to pity her you put yourself at risk.”_ _

__“I didn’t say pity.”_ _

__“Feeling sorry is the same as pity.”_ _

__“Maybe but I won’t be in danger.”_ _

__“How do you know?”_ _

__“Hannah won’t hurt me okay?”_ _

__“Females are strong even though they appear weak. I’m not implying that she’ll hurt you but any other male who’s already laid claim to her might.”_ _

__“Her boyfriend you mean?”_ _

__“Yes.”_ _

__“Does she have a boyfriend?”_ _

__“No.”_ _

__“Then why are we having this conversation?”_ _

__“You should always be aware of the humans, puppy. Don’t do thinks that are out of the normal for you or uncharacteristic. That’s where you might get yourself in trouble.”_ _

__“Okay, number one. My name is Matt not puppy and I think I can handle myself.”_ _

__“Really? Then why do you need me to stay with you, puppy?”_ _

__“Dharma seems to think that you can teach me things. But I think that the only thing you can teach now is sarcasm.”_ _

__“What could I possibly have to teach you?”_ _

__“I don’t know. Probably how to grow up to be a bitter old man.”_ _

__“I am not bitter. I just don’t care about everyone I cross paths with.”_ _

__“Why not?”_ _

__“Why should I?”_ _

__“Because of people like you is why our world is in such catastrophe.”_ _

__“Our world has always been in catastrophe.”_ _

__“You just have an answer for everything don’t you?”_ _

__“Actually I don’t. I don’t have the answer to why you’re still in one peace or why I’ve been chosen to baby sit you.”_ _

__“You’re not baby sitting.”_ _

__“Yeah? That’s not what you were letting me know before when you were explaining the rules to watching over a minor.”_ _

__“I was helping you.”_ _

__“Then help me again and try to keep your mouth shut as much as possible.”_ _

__I clamp my mouth shut and walk ahead of him._ _

__I unlock the door and go in and into the kitchen._ _

__Tommy walks around my legs as I open the fridge and take out a soda._ _

__I hear the TV turn on in the living room._ _

__I pick up Tommy and set him on the counter._ _

__I pour him some milk and watch him drink as I drink my soda and think about what I want for dinner._ _

__“Maybe some meat. What do you think Tommy?”_ _

__He looks at me and licks his whiskers._ _

__“Steak it is.”_ _

__I open the fridge and realize that there’s really not much there. The freezer is almost empty._ _

__I sigh._ _

__“Marcus!” I yell._ _

__“I can hear just fine.” He answers back._ _

__“I need you to take me to the store.”_ _

__“I don’t shop or chauffeur.”_ _

__“Get your mummified ass off the couch and grab the car keys.”_ _

__“You keep talking to me that way and I will hurt you.”_ _

__I turn to look at him._ _

__“I need to eat.”_ _

__“And?”_ _

__“There really isn’t anything here.”_ _

__“So?”_ _

__I raise an eyebrow._ _

__“Order in.” He says shrugging._ _

__“I want to eat something fresh.”_ _

__“Fuck your whining.” He says walking away._ _

__“Are you going to take me to the store or not?” I ask walking after him._ _

__“Not.” He says and then in a huff he gets up and grabs the keys off the kitchen table._ _

__I stare at him with a frown._ _

__“You want to go to the store don’t you?” He asks angrily._ _

__“Yes.” I say._ _

__“Then don’t just stand there like an idiot.”_ _

__“What just happened?” I ask._ _

__“Nothing.”_ _

__“Then why did you change your mind? Did Dharma yell at you?” I ask._ _

__“She didn’t yell.” He says with a glare._ _

__I laugh._ _

__“You are so whipped.” I tell him._ _

__I find myself pinned against the wall, his hand around my neck._ _

__“Let’s get one thing straight puppy. You respect me and you do as I say. I don’t really give two shits if you die but apparently it matters to others. So just stay out of the way as  
much as possible and don’t talk to me the way you talk to Johnathon because I don’t have the patience for it. Got it?”_ _

__I nod as best as I can._ _

__“Good.”_ _

__He lets me go and I fall to my knees._ _

__I try to catch my breath._ _

__“Get up. I don’t have all night for you.” He says._ _

__I look up at him._ _

__His cold hard stare regards me without emotion._ _

__I stand up and go to my room._ _

__I close the door and lock it. Not that it would stop him if he wanted to get in._ _

__I grab the phone and call Thera._ _

__I don’t think it might be safe for me to be here alone with Marcus anymore._ _

__“Hello?”_ _

__“I want to come home.”_ _

__“What happened?”_ _

__“Nothing.”_ _

__“Matt?”_ _

__“I don’t think I should be here anymore.”_ _

__“Why not? I thought you were having fun?”_ _

__“Not anymore.”_ _

__“Did you and Johnathon fight?”_ _

__“John isn’t here.”_ _

__“What? Then who’s there with you? Don’t tell me you’re alone.”_ _

__“No. Marcus is here.”_ _

__“But?”_ _

__“It’s not going well. I think it’s better if I leave.”_ _

__“Did he say something?”_ _

__I’m quiet._ _

__“Matt?”_ _

__“He’s too different. He doesn’t care.”_ _

__“John is young and he still remembers what it’s like to be human. Marcus doesn’t. Did he hurt you?”_ _

__“He scares me.” I confess._ _

__“If you want to come home, I’ll go for you. But I need you to be sure.”_ _

__I think for a moment._ _

__“I don’t know when John will be back.”_ _

__“So are you coming home? I can be there in forty five minutes.”_ _

__“No. I think I just needed to talk to you. I miss you.”_ _

__“I miss you too honey.”_ _

__“Tell me about the time dad took me camping.”_ _

__I lie down and listen to her talk._ _

__I hang up an hour and a half later._ _

__I think about going to sleep and I’m just taking off my shoes when the doorbell rings._ _

__I wait for Marcus to get it but the doorbell rings two more times._ _

__I go and answer the door._ _

__“I have your food sir.” The man tells me._ _

__“What? I didn’t order any food.”_ _

__He looks at the order._ _

__“Your father Marcus called it in. It’s sirloin steak, well done. Mashed potatoes and steamed vegetables with a side order of garlic bread and chocolate fudge cake.”_ _

__I smile for a moment and then take the bag he hands me._ _

__“How much is it?” I ask taking out my wallet._ _

__“It’s already been paid for sir.”_ _

__“Oh, okay. Thank you.”_ _

__He walks away._ _

__I take the bag into the kitchen and push Tommy away as he tries to climb onto the table._ _

__I open the Styrofoam plate and breathe in the steam that rises out of it._ _

__I grab a fork and knife and begin to eat._ _

__Half way through I realize I don’t have anything to drink._ _

__I look up as a glass of soda is placed beside my plate._ _

__Marcus turns away._ _

__“Thanks.” I say._ _

__He shrugs and walks out of the room._ _

__I finish my dinner and taking my desert, I go out into the living room and sit beside Marcus on the couch._ _

__We watch a movie in silence._ _

__“Don’t you like chocolate?” He asks fifteen minutes into the movie._ _

__“What? Oh, yeah I do. Why?”_ _

__“You haven’t eaten your cake.”_ _

__“I didn’t want to gross you out.”_ _

__“Food doesn’t gross me out.”_ _

__“Do you miss it?”_ _

__“No.”_ _

__“Do you like chocolate?”_ _

__“I never had it.”_ _

__“Really?” I ask shocked._ _

__“Really. Chocolate was grown and used in South America. By the time it was imported to Europe, I was already dead.”_ _

__“Where were you born?”_ _

__“In a house.”_ _

__I look at him._ _

__He smiles a little._ _

__I smile back and eat some cake._ _

__“A place called Callanish. It’s a town on an island off of Scotland. It’s a tourist place now.”_ _

__“You’re Scottish? Why do you talk with a British accent?”_ _

__“When my wife died, I left it all behind and moved in into England. I stayed there for years.”_ _

__“Do you remember what year you were born?”_ _

__“It was in 5800 B.C.”_ _

__“And how long were you human?”_ _

__“Until I was thirty-four.”_ _

__“And you never had kids?”_ _

__“No.”_ _

__“How come?”_ _

__“I loved my wife and I never looked at another woman that way. Not until Dharma.”_ _

__“So how old are you now?”_ _

__“About three thousand seven hundred and ninety.”_ _

__“Three thousand! I never knew anyone could live that long.”_ _

__“Well believe it kid.”_ _

__“Have you ever thought about not being around anymore?”_ _

__“No. I get tired some times but I don’t think about no longer existing. Everyday offers a new beginning and a new adventure.”_ _

__“Sappy. I guess you are still human somewhere in there.”_ _

__He laughs and I’m glad to see that he’s not all that scary._ _


	8. Chapter 8

Something was happening to me and it was something that I really couldn’t talk to anyone about. Since that night when Marcus and I talked and shared, I got this weird tingly feeling whenever he gave me a small secretive smile.

Like I was the only one who knew who he really was and where he came from.

My hands got sweaty when he talked to me and my heart felt like it would burst out of my chest.

I consulted that romantic novel John gave me but all they talked about was heaving bosoms and the guys enormously well built chest.

I shake my head and concentrate on stocking the shelves.

“You look tired.” Marcus tells me.

I look up at him.

“Well, the heat makes me sleepy.”

“Go home.”

The way he said it made the back of my neck itch.

“Really?”

“Yes.”

“Okay.”

I walk home and lock the door behind me. I turn on the air conditioner and lie on the couch. I turn on the TV but nothing catches my interest.

I leave it on a cop show.

Tommy snuggles down next to me and his warmth lulls me to sleep.

When I next wake up, there’s a blanket over me and the television is off.

I lie there for a moment and then get up.

Marcus isn’t there but there are some shopping bags on the kitchen table.

I go to the fridge and it’s loaded with food as well as the freezer and there are three different kinds of ice cream and some ice cream cones.

I pull out the carton of black cherry ice cream and go into the living room to eat.

I turn on the TV and flip the channel until I land on an action movie.

“Have you eaten?”

I look up at Marcus and swallow the spoon full of ice cream that I had in my mouth.

“No.” I say.

He gives me a disapproving look.

“I though you said you weren’t going shopping? Not that I don’t appreciate it.” I say quickly.

“How do you feel?”

“Good. What time is it?”

“Seven at night.”

“Wow. I can’t believe I slept so long.”

“Are you hungry?”

I hold up the carton of ice cream.

He shakes his head and sits on the couch.

He grabs the remote and changes the channel.

I sneakily slide closer to him on the couch.

His clean fresh scent fills me.

The ice cream I ate sits uncomfortably in my stomach.

I put the carton on the coffee table and sit back.

I rub my stomach.

“Go to the bathroom.” Marcus says.

“What?” I ask.

“Your breathing has sped up and you’ve started to sweat.”

“So?”

“Being around humans I’ve learned that it means you’re about to be sick.”

I stand up and the ice cream threatens to come up.

I rush to the bathroom and barely make it in time as I get sick.

Marcus comes in and places a cool rag on the back of my neck.

It felt good.

He helps me stand and I take a cool shower. Then I put on some shorts and a t-shirt. I go out and let myself fall in bed.

“Get under the covers.” Marcus says coming in.

I groan and roll around until I manage to pull the covers over me.

Then Marcus comes back in with a thermometer.

I stick it under my tongue until it beeps.

It read 101 degrees.

Knowing that just makes me feel worse. My head begins to pound and I feel so hot.

Tommy comes in and jumps on the bed. I feel him crawl under the covers and lay on my side. I push him away and I pull down the covers. Marcus brings me some crackers and   
some ginger ale. He forces me to drink some Tylenol and then I roll on my side and close my eyes.

When I next open my eyes, the sun is blaring through the windows.

I stagger into the bathroom to pee and brush my teeth and then fall back into bed.

When I wake up again, I can hear Marcus talking to someone. Then my door opens and Thera comes in. 

“Hey kiddo.” She comes over and puts her hand on my forehead.

“What are you doing here?”

“Marcus called. How do you feel?”

“Like crap.”

She smiles and takes out her stethoscope.

I shiver as it touches my chest.

“Your lungs are clear. You probably just caught some bug.”

“A bug. Right.”

She takes my temperature and my vitals.

“You have a high fever.”

“Probably why it’s so hot.”

“Don’t worry. You do as I say and you should be back on your feet in a few weeks.”

“Weeks!” I squeak.

She smiles and caresses my head.

“I think it’s time for you to come home.”

“Why?”

“Why? Look at you Matt. You can’t work like this.”

“I know. But I can stay here.”

“Who’s going to take care of you?”

“Marcus.”

We turn to look at Marcus who’s standing in the doorway.

He stares back at us with a blank expression.

“Right Marcus?” I ask.

He barely nods.

“That’s comforting.” Thera says looking at me.

I smile.

“I still think you should come back with me.” She insists.

“But I want to stay here.”

“Why?”

“Marcus is okay, you know, for an old guy.”

Marcus sighs and walks away.

Thera smiles at me.

“I thought you said you he was mean?”

“He was.”

“Honey, I need you to be close so that I can take care of you.”

“Mom, please.”

She looks at me and sighs.

“Okay. But if you get worse, I’m coming right back and taking you home.”

“Okay. Deal.”

“I’ll leave your prescription with Marcus and I want you to take the medicine. And all of the antibiotic.”

I groan.

“All of it young man.”

“Alright.”

She kisses my forehead and stands up.

I hear her talking with Marcus.

My eyes burn and I close them.

I feel the bed shift and I open my eyes.

Thera smiles down at me.

“I’m going home now. You sure you don’t need me to stay or that you want to come back with me?”

“I’ll be fine. I’m enjoying my vacation.”

She laughs a little.

“Marcus told me you had a date.”

“Yeah. A date he was against.”

“He’s looking out for you.”

“Maybe he can look a little less?” I ask.

Though inside I wished he would look at me more.

“No way. If anything were to happen to you while you were in his care, I might have to kill him.”

“Do you think you can? He’s over three thousand.”

“Wow. I mean, I knew he was old but I didn’t know he was that old.”

“Yeah. So do you think you can?”

“Well, I might be able to hurt him.”

I smile and she smiles back.

“Okay baby. I have to go.”

“Okay.”

“I’m putting Marcus in charge of the medication. You do as he says.”

“What if he just wants me to be asleep the whole time?”

“Then you’ll be getting plenty of rest.” She smiles. “I’ll be keeping in touch and keeping tabs on you to make sure that you’re getting better.”

“Okay mom.”

“Sleep tight.”

“I will.”

She kisses my forehead and stands.

“Get rest, drink liquids and take all your meds.”

“Yes ma’am.”

“If you fever gets higher, I want you to go to the hospital.”

I nod.

She walks out and I hear her talking with Marcus.

***************

When I next wake up, it’s late.

Marcus gives me some chicken broth and juice and my medications. Then he left me alone so that I could sleep. I tossed and turned and tried to get comfortable. I kept sleeping   
in shifts that lasted like ten to twelve minutes. I sighed and tossed some more. When I finally did sleep, I keep having nightmares about my dad dying.

Marcus comes in and lies down next to me.

I felt shivery although I wasn’t sure if it was because of him or because of the fever.

I turn on my side to look at him.

He places a cold hand on my neck and I sigh.

“Tell me about your wife.” I whisper.

Tommy snuggles against my chest and I hug him to me. He purrs loudly.

“She was thirteen when I married her.”

“How old were you?”

“Eighteen.”

“Wow.” I say.

“It was different then.” His hand starts to massage my tense neck and I think I started to purr like Tommy. “I loved her from the moment I saw her. She was mature for her age, or   
at least acted like it in front of people. But when it was just the two of us, she always knew how to make me laugh. I loved the summer afternoons when we would walk in the   
fields or just lie under a tree and enjoy the cool breeze.”

“Sounds nice.”

“It was.”

“Did you ever try to look for her?”

“What happened to Johnathon is a very special thing. My wife never came back to me.”

“Do you think it would be the same if you found her again?”

“Probably not.”

“Why?”

“Too much time had passed. I’m not the same.”

“How did she look?”

“She had brown hair and blue eyes. Blue like the sky. Her skin was creamy white and sometimes she would get a few freckles on her shoulders from the sun.”

“How come you didn’t have kids with her?”

“In the beginning we tried. But then I guess we left it to chance but she never conceived. Then when she was eighteen she got a bad cough. It never went away, it just got worse.   
She became weak and couldn’t sleep well. Nothing she tried worked. Her last few days were spent in agony.”

I look up at Marcus.

He has a far away look in his eyes as if he was reliving that moment and I felt bad.

I curl my hand in his. He looks down at our hands before curling his fingers against mine.

“Do you think it would have been different if she hadn’t died then? I mean, would you still have chosen to become a vampire?”

“Probably not. If I had Sofia with me, I don’t think that I would have wanted to stay without her.”

“Why did you?”

“I was young. I thought I could find someone else to love but I guess I never tried.”

“How did you become a vampire?”

“Why don’t we save that for another time? Go to sleep.”

“I don’t want to sleep.”

“Close your eyes.”

My eyes close involuntarily.

“Relax.”

I shift closer to him so that I can rest my head against his arm and I sigh.

Then somehow its morning and the birds are singing loudly.

I groan and roll over.

My body hurts everywhere.

I sit up with effort and then stagger to the bathroom.

When I come out, Marcus is waiting for me with the medicines.

I groan but I take them.

He hands me a bottle of water and nods for me to lie down.

I ask about the store but I don’t stay awake enough for me to hear his answer.


	9. Chapter 9

Johnathon came back the following week.

I was feeling better but I still wasn’t allowed to go to work.

I had fallen asleep on the couch watching TV and when I woke up, blue eyes were staring down at me.

“I heard you were sick.”

I sit up a bit.

“Yeah.”

“How do you feel?”

“Better.”

“Good. Why didn’t you go home?”

“I wanted to stay.”

“I’m sorry I was gone too long.”

“It’s okay. How are things?”

“Good. Thanks. I brought you this.”

He hands me a square box.

I open it.

It was a box of chocolates. Raspberry cream filled truffles.

I smile.

“You can have them once you feel better.”

“Thanks. You shouldn’t have.”

“You’re my friend. I know that you like them.”

I put the box on my lap.

“How’s Dharma?”

“She’s fine. She’s at the store with Marcus.”

“So is she going to stay with you now?”

“Yeah, she is.”

“That way you won’t have to miss her anymore.”

“Yeah. So I hear Marcus was being your nurse.”

I laugh.

“Yeah. He was a tough nut to crack but he’s not as bas as I thought.”

“I’m glad you really are okay. I’m sure Thera mustn’t have been too happy to leave you here.”

“She was fine with it as long as someone was here with me.”

“Oh, I almost forgot.” He took out an envelope from his pocket. “This is for you.”

“What is it?” I asked taking it.

“Your paycheck. Well, it’s not a check.”

I open the envelope and look at the dollar bills inside.

“How much is it?” I ask.

“Five hundred.”

“John, I can’t take this.”

“Sure you can. You worked and you deserve to be paid.”

“I wanted to help you.”

“And I appreciate it but you did give up part of your summer and I really wasn’t around. So it’s a thank you, good job and get well soon.”

“Those are a lot of things wrapped up in one.”

He smiles.

“Do you need anything?” He asks.

“Maybe some juice.”

“I don’t know that I have any.”

“Marcus went shopping. He bought food but then I got sick so it’s probably not so good anymore.”

“Marcus went shopping?” He asks walking into the kitchen.

He comes back a moment later with a glass of apple juice.

“Yeah.”

“He must really like you then.”

“I hope so.”

I stay with Johnathon one more night and then the next morning he drove me home.

It was early, so Thera was at work. I called her to tell her that I was back and not to worry. She wanted to come home and be with me but I told her I was fine.

I just felt wrong taking Johnathon’s time when I knew he really wanted to be with Dharma. And it felt kind of weird that he was taking care of me. I mean, it was fine with Marcus   
because he’s older but John is kind of my age. Well, he looks like it. So I decided it might be better for me to come home.

I felt bad that I hadn’t gotten the chance to say good-bye to Marcus but I was sure he knew.

I go to my room and lie down.

I think I was going to miss napping with Tommy the most.

**********************

I still had like a month and a half of summer vacation. I’d only spent three weeks at Johnathon’s, so I still had a lot of time to kill.

I lazed around the house the rest of the week, watching TV and playing games. John came over sometimes and other times we just talked on the phone.

Sometimes I’d go outside and played basketball but it got pretty boring being by myself. Sometimes I would ask Thera to take me to my mother’s house so that I could visit my   
brother and sister and she would pick me up after work. 

But this week they had gone camping. They had invited me but I didn’t want to be there for two weeks without escape from my mother. So they had gone and here I wad bored   
out of my skull.

This week was really staring out to be boring. It was only ten in the morning and already I wanted to crawl out of my skin. I went to my room and turned on the stereo then just   
lay in bed.

I rolled over on my side and close my eyes.

“I didn’t know what I was signing on for when I agreed to be this way. I think I was mostly intrigued with the idea of forever.” 

I open my eyes with a start.

I feel his hand on my neck.

“I thought I had lived enough and learned enough of the world. I realize now how stupid I was. I put a front of bravado and cockiness thinking nothing could hurt me, that I knew   
more about life even though I hadn’t lived enough. When Adrian told me what he was and what he wanted to give me, I didn’t fully understand it all but I pretended I did. I didn’t   
know why he was choosing me, I never asked and he never said. I thought that being a vampire would be a nice change of pace. Like it was a new adventure and I would go and   
see and then decide if I really wanted it. But it didn’t work out that way. I wasn’t prepared and I had no idea how to live those first few years.”

I roll over so that I can look at Marcus.

“Why didn’t you know?”

“Adrian started to tell me but I just shrugged it off, not really caring and not really thinking that it mattered all that much. He looked and felt human to me so I thought that it   
wasn’t all that different from the way I was then. After he made me and after I had taken my first victim, I just walked away. Adrian didn’t try to follow me and I guess he didn’t   
care enough if I lived or not. As you know, I can be pretty hard to deal with some times.”

I snort and he pulls my hair a little but then his hand continues rubbing my neck.

“I don’t think anyone is prepared. I didn’t know there were others and that some weren’t too happy to have a young vampire crashing in on their territory and making a mess of   
things. I killed and left bodies behind. I didn’t even try to conceal it. I woke up the day after I had been newly made and I was afraid because I couldn’t move. I thought I had   
been paralyzed but then as it became later in the day; my limbs began to feel normal. I went outside and the heat of the sun burned me. After that I only came out after dark. I   
lived like that for the first two hundred years until I was brave enough to try going out into the sun again. When nothing happened, I tried to live like the mortals. Awake during   
the day and asleep during the night but I found that I didn’t need to sleep every night. I was okay with only sleeping once a month and then as the years passed, I needed sleep   
even less. Then to make myself look more human, I started drinking more blood and it worked. In the beginning I only killed two a night, and then I started taking four victims a   
night.”

“You still do that now?”

“Yes.”

“But why so much?”

“I need to in order to blend in with the mortals. It was a long road in the beginning and I didn’t even know why I didn’t just give up and surrender my soul who whoever wanted to   
take it. I just kept wandering and traveling until one day I came across a beautiful young woman dressed like a man.” He smiles softly. “She was in so much pain and still she was   
trying to be strong. I wanted her like I’d never wanted anyone else. I felt a different kind of love and yearning. It was too intense and her blood smelled so good. I could taste it   
in me and feel her around me wherever I went. I dreamt with her and I wanted to have her by my side forever.”

“Do you still love Dharma?”

“I’ll always love her.”

“And you’re okay with John?”

“She loves Johnathon and I’ve seen what she is without him. It’s not the same. He makes her human. He makes her Dharma. I guess I have to be okay with him in her life. I’ve   
grown to know Johnathon and I guess if I’m honest, I love him too.”

“Just like that?”

“No. It took me some time.”

“I think that sometimes you’re the one trying to be brave.”

He smiles down at me.

“Sometimes you have to be brave even when you don’t want to.”

I think about it.

“Do you think I can be strong when the time comes for me to change?”

“I think you learned how to be strong a long time ago.”

“That so sweet.”

He laughs a little and stands up.

“Are you leaving?” I ask sitting up.

I reach out to hold onto this arm.

“I still have some property up in Scotland. Now that our young Johnathon is back, I have time to go out and roam again.”

“How long will you be gone?”

“A few weeks, month’s maybe.”

“Why so long?”

He looks at me.

“Sometimes I need to get away from everything.”

“Like a vacation?” I ask.

“Exactly like a vacation.” He says.

“Can I come with you?”

He looks at me for a long moment. Long enough for me to start feeling stupid for even asking.

Why would he want a human hanging around him the whole time? Besides, I need things to survive that he no longer needed.

“I like you too Mathew.” He says. “But I need you to know something.”

“What?” 

“It was easy for me to snub you before. I’m not really one to care for others since my wife and then Dharma. When I met you, I could hear you calling for a place to belong and   
someone to love you. The way you’ve accepted me so easily and the time we’ve spent together. It’s made me feel things.”

“Are you saying that you have feelings for me?” I ask.

He sighs and lifts and eyebrow.

“And if I did?”

“Do you?”

He shrugs like it’s nothing.

“I care for you. Maybe more than I would like and I want to help you learn all that you need.”

“Does this mean I can come on your trip?”

He smiles.


	10. Chapter 10

Marcus took me with him to Scotland. 

There was a lot of space for me to run around and grow. 

We went running and hiking. 

Sometimes he’d take me fishing or camping. 

I learned to love the outdoor and to feel free. 

I started to grow faster and I started building muscle. I didn’t want to be Hulk ripped but I did want to grow comfortably into this new body. My shoulders became wider and my   
legs thicker. Soon I began to see muscle definition in my arms and my abs. I grew three more inches while I was with Marcus and my facial hair came in. I shaved it off because it   
itched and I didn’t like it but it was a pain in the ass to shave every day. I let my hair grow out a little. Not too long, just enough for it to cover my ears. 

On one of my strolls through the shops, I came across a tattoo parlor. I stood there staring at the front window and then after ten minutes, I walked in. When the woman asked   
me what I wanted, I drew her the picture from memory. The moon was blue-grey and the eyes looking back were my father’s eyes: lime green. 

I walked out and started to really feel like I knew what I was supposed to do on this earth.

I went home and cooked me something good. Marcus came home at around diner time and then we went for a walk in the dark. 

I hadn’t really gotten any of my werewolf powers, but I felt stronger somehow. Marcus would teach me how to hunt efficiently. Even though we were technically two different   
types of creatures, I knew the skill was the same. I learned how to walk silently and always be aware of my surroundings. It was like I was training to be a soldier or something.   
Except that instead of learning the art of weaponry, I was learning how to become efficient at hunting and tracking. I was learning to use my senses to their full capacity.

The time seemed to pass quickly after that. Soon I was graduating from high school and driving. I turned nineteen soon after that and then when I felt I was ready, I took some of   
the money my dad had left and I traveled. Sometimes I was alone and sometimes Marcus was with me. I learned a lot from him and about him. He became a part of me and I   
started to depend on him when things became a little too much for me. I met other vampires when I went to places alone. They knew about me and I guess I somehow had   
become their mascot. 

I turned twenty while I was out in London with Johnathon and by the time I was ready to come back, I was twenty-one. I came back home to Thera’s house, and sometimes I would   
stay with my grandparent’s up in wine country. I liked it there because their ranch was a nice and open space. Then I would spend my time between John’s place, Thera’s, my   
mom’s and my grandparent’s. Thera wanted me to go to school and get a higher education. I wasn’t so sure that I wanted to spend time locked up in school. John thought it was   
good for me to expand my knowledge and my mom wanted me to get a career and make a living for myself. Marcus didn’t say anything and Dharma told me that it was my   
decision to make. She became like a mentor to me. 

Marcus was older and he could teach me stuff but I could talk to Dharma openly about my father and my feelings. Johnathon became my best friend, and I loved him for looking   
out for me and for understanding me. 

Even though I was taller and older. I know sometimes people looked at us and didn’t understand our relationship. But I liked the time we spent together and I knew I would   
always carry it in my heart no matter what. 

So the matter of school kept coming up and somewhat forcefully I enrolled in college. I didn’t know what I would study, but I went anyways. I enrolled in a few classes and   
thought about joining some kind of training program but I soon gave up that idea. 

I really started to feel the change in me one night as I was trying to get some sleep. For some reason I started feeling this tightness in my chest, like something was trying to burst   
out. Then I got this intense pain in my chest and my lungs hurt when I tried to breathe. I tried standing but I fell on my knees right by my bed. I tried to breathe normally and   
control myself but soon my vision began to blur and I started to hyperventilate. I managed to grab the clock off my night table and I threw it at the closed door. I fell on my side.

Thera came in and rushed to my side.

“Matt!”

She turned me on my back and I struggle for air.

“Matt, I need you to look at me. Look at me!” She demands.

I try to focus my blurry vision on her.

“You’re fine. I need you to breath for me. Like this. One, two, three, in. One, two, three, out. Come on, you can do this.”

I shook my head.

“Yes you can.” She tells me. “I know you’re scared but just do as I say. Come on. One, two, three, in. One, two, three, out.”

I close my eyes and try to do as she says.

Then I feel myself being lifted and two cold hands cup my face.

I open my eyes and can barely make out two icy green eyes looking down at me.

“Focus on me.” Marcus says.

I grip at his arms.

“Breath in. Now.” He orders.

I take in a gulp of breath and another. Soon the others come more freely.

Tears of relief track down my face.

“Close your eyes.” He says.

I do as he says.

Something drips into my mouth and I swipe at the warm liquid with my tongue and then something presses against my mouth. I drink down the sweet liquid. It’s sweet like   
cantaloupe juice and thick like molasses.

It makes me feel warm inside.

Then I feel like I’m floating and then nothing.

I dreamt about running and being free. There were others there with me and even though I couldn’t see them, I could hear them talking to me and to each other. We ran for what   
seemed a long time but I wasn’t tired. 

I felt renewed, like I was being born again.

***********************

When I crack open my eyes, I feel completely normal. Like something has been lifted and I can finally see everything clearly. I stayed home for two days and then I went back to   
school.

I had math in the morning which I hated but my only other choice was during the night and I wasn’t about to come to school during my busy hours.

After math I had an art class.

I sat at my usual place, at the back.

Today all we had to work on was a collage we had to make entirely out of pieces of magazine paper. I had decided to create a portrait of my father. I was ripping pieces of green   
and yellow paper when I felt some eyes on me. I looked over to my left.

Black eyes regarded me without expression or emotion.

I stare back.

He didn’t look away or even blink.

I frown and then turn back to my work.

The seat next to mine moves.

I look over but no one’s sitting there.

I look back into those black eyes.

He smirks and then stands up and leaves the class.

I watch the teacher not even notice him.

I shake my head and I try to continue my work.

After that I had time in between for lunch, about thirty-five minutes before I had to go to my last class of the day.

I pick my seat with my back to everyone, facing the window.

I nibble on my pizza as I try to draw Marcus’s house from memory.

The chair next to me slides out.

I ignore it.

“You must be the wolf I keep hearing about.”

I look up at the same black eyes I had seen earlier.

I look around to make sure no one heard.

“It’s kind of a secret. Maybe you should keep it down.”

“The humans can be manipulated so easily. I can make them erase us from their memory and no one would ever remember you existed in their space.”

“Yeah? How?”

“Brain power.” He says tapping his temple.

“Right.” I say going back to my sketch.

“You don’t believe I have the power?”

“No, I believe you.”

“See that one?” He says nodding towards the window.

There’s a young woman, about twenty-five, obviously flirting with a young man.

“Yeah. Are you going to make her disappear?” I ask.

He smirks.

“Just watch.”

She begins to walk away giving her best cat walk possible. Then suddenly she trips over nothing and she falls.

I look back at my companion.

He looks at me.

“Don’t worry; the only thing hurting is her pride.”

I look back at the young woman.

She stands, embarrassed.

“She’s a bitch anyways.” My companion says shrugging.

“Why did you do that?” I ask feeling bad for the young woman.

“Why not? She needs to be taken down a couple of pegs.”

I shake my head and I stand.

“Don’t throw a fit.” He says looking up at me.

“You’re a jerk.”

I grab my pizza and my stuff and walk out.

He’s already there when I walk into my history class.

He looks at me and pats the seat next to his. I ignore him and walk a few rows over. I sit and I’m about to put my bag in the seat next to it but he’s there.

I stare at him.

“It’s magic.” He says winking at me.

“It’s not.” I say putting my bag between my feet.

“No, it’s not. But it keeps me entertained.”

“What do you want?”

“To know you.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know. I guess because you seem sort of interesting and I’m bored.”

“Sort of huh? Well I’m sorry to tell you this, but I wasn’t put on this earth to entertain you.”

“Actually Mathew, you kind of were.”

I glare at him.

“Your eyes look really pretty when you are angry.”

I look away.

“Are you going to be distracting me the whole class time? Just tell so that I can sit somewhere else.”

“Why are you even here? People like you and me don’t need these humans to teach us anything.”

“You and I aren’t the same.”

“We’re not.”

“What are you anyways?”

“A vampire.”

“Surprise, surprise.” I say under my breath even though he could probably hear me.

“I’m Sandro.” He says extending his hand.

I look at it and then back at him.

“What do you want?”

“I already told you.”

“I’m not a pet.”

“I didn’t say you were.”

“Are you even in this class?”

“No. But you are.”

I sigh feeling annoyed.

I look back at him.

He has black hair, it falls neatly over his shoulders, straight and shinny. His skin is a nice white color, with rosy cheeks and pink lips. He looked young and very pretty. And   
completely out of place, it was like he belonged in some old Victorian paining. 

I realize I was staring and I look away.

He cocks his head a little to stare at me.

His black eyes come into focus as he almost presses his face against mine.

“So what do you say we get out of here?” He asks.

“No way.” I say reclining back.

“Come on. Don’t tell me you enjoy wasting your time here?”

“I don’t.” I confess.

“Then?”

“I can’t just walk out.”

“Why not? It’s not like you need this. You know who you are and what you’re supposed to be. Don’t pretend to be like these people.”

I had to admit that Sandro made sense.

“Okay.” I say standing.

He walks out behind me.

Then we stand in the hall face to face.

He was shorter than me by three inches. 

“So where did you want to go?”

“Somewhere we can talk. The park maybe.”

I nod and we walk to my car.

He gets in and I try to think about what exactly it is that I’m doing playing hooky with a vampire.

Marcus wasn’t going to be happy about this.

“So how long have you been a vampire?” I ask as we pull out of the parking lot.

“Uhh, ninety eight years.”

“Wow. You don’t look a day past nineteen.”

“Because I was nineteen when I died.”

“Was it voluntary?”

“Not really, no.”

“Why do you say that?”

“Because it wasn’t. Alex, the guy who made me. He was crazy, kind of obsessed with saving the mortals from the blood sucking vampires. I don’t know why he was made or why   
he made me if he was so against it. I was the youngest of five kids and I liked to spend my days in a drunken haze. My dad always said the alcohol would lead me to nothing or   
death. I guess he was right. I don’t know why Alex picked me. One night I got really drunk and passed out in some street and the next night when I woke up, I was like this.”

“Did you freak out?”

“Of course I freaked out, wouldn’t you? I was dead and there was nothing I could do about it. Alex was there holding a rabbit to my face and telling to me to drink. I was starving   
so I did it. I tried to live like him, but it was hard. You’re hungry all the time. I couldn’t take it. And let me tell you, once you’ve tasted human blood there is no going back.”

We arrived at the park and we got out and walked towards the shade where we sit on the grass.

“What did Alex do?” I asked tearing out a few grass blades.

“He was pissed.” He says reclining back on his two hands. “He wanted me gone and I left before he could do anything to me. I don’t know if he could have, I was stronger since I   
was drinking blood from people and not animals. I guess that’s why he left me alone. Then once I was able to come out during the day, I just left. I didn’t hear from him again   
until I heard from others that he had been killed.”

“How?”

“He tried to kill your friend Johnathon and Dharma killed him. Your friends killed most of the others who followed him.”

“I guess it was good for you that you weren’t a part of it.”

“I guess.”

He stares at the people passing by.

“Why did you make that girl fall?”

He looks at me.

“It’s fun.”

“It’s not.”

“Maybe not for you. What else am I supposed to do with my time? Sometimes you have to make your own entertainment.” He says shrugging dismissively.

“By hurting people?”

“She wasn’t hurt.”

“She could have been.”

“Then I guess it’s a good thing that they have you, wolf boy.”

He stands and walks away.

I stand up and jog after him.

“I’m not a wolf boy.”

“Aren’t you?”

“Well, I’m not a boy.”

“Maybe.” He shrugs.

“Will you stop for a moment?” I say grabbing his arm.

He turns around and pushes my hand off of him.

“Sorry.” I say.

“I don’t like to be touched.”

“I got that.”

“What do you want?”

“Why did you talk to me?”

“I don’t know. I was bored and you were there. I thought maybe it would be fun. But it’s not. You’re just a boring human who wants to be more.”

“I am more.”

“Are you?”

I look into his dark eyes.

“I am more.” I tell him with certainty.

“Because your father was or because you really want it?”

“Because it’s who I am.” I answer.

He walks away.

I stare after him and then I walk back to my car and drive home.

**********************

When Johnathon comes to visit that afternoon, I tell him about it.

“So does this mean that I’m being replaced?”

I look at Johnathon who’s sprawled out on my bed.

“Never.” I say looking back at my history book.

“Are you still going to go back to school?”

“I guess.” I shrug.

“Do you really want to?”

I shake my head.

“Then maybe you shouldn’t.”

I turn in my seat so that I can look at him.

He turns onto his stomach and looks at me.

“If you don’t want to be there, then you shouldn’t.”

“What about my mom and Thera? What am I supposed to do in the mean time?”

“You know you’ll always have a job at my store.”

“No offense, but books aren’t my thing.”

“Why don’t you look for something else to do then?”

“Like what? I need to have experience to get a job or some kind of training. Some even ask for some sort of degree.”

“Well, what do you want to do?”

“Nothing. I don’t know.”

I lie on the bed next to Johnathon.

He stares at me for a moment and then falls onto his back. We lie there staring at the ceiling.

“You know. There are ways you can have money without a job.”

“Like working for the mob?” I ask.

He smiles and laughs a little at our on going joke.

“Money isn’t everything. I need to be doing something I love.” I say.

“How about art? You still like that don’t you?”

“Yes.”

“Then why don’t you get into some art school? Or make some paintings and I’ll sell them for you at the store. I’m sure Dharma knows people who can help.”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

I sit up against the head board.

“That could work.”

“It can totally work.”

“You might have something here kid.”

“Fuck you.” He says pulling at my leg hairs.

“Quit. That hurts.”

“Then don’t call me kid.”

“But you’re just a cute little boy.” I say reaching over and pinching his cheek.

He rolls over with a growl and we fall to the floor with a loud thud.

Thera comes in.

“What is going on?”

Johnathon bites my leg.

I slap his head and he tickles my ribs.

I squirm and beg for mercy.

Thera clears her throat loudly.

I lie there catching my breath.

Thera looks down at me and shakes her head.

“You know better.” She says.

“He started it.” I say.

“Liar.” Johnathon says falling back on the bed.

I kick the mattress and his hand comes down and slaps my forehead.

“That hurt you little bastard.” I say trying to reach for him.

“Enough.” Thera says.

“Fine.” I say sitting up.

We talk some more about my art and then we fall into a comfortable silence.

Thera calls me down for dinner and John leaves.

That night I couldn’t sleep just thinking about the things John and I talked about. So I got up and got out some of my art stuff and my sketch book. I look at some of the things I   
had so far. I grab my I-pod and put on my ear phones and let the music and the ambiance be my inspiration. I put up an easel and set up a canvas and by the lamp light I start to   
paint. I wasn’t sure what exactly it was that I wanted to paint. I just let instinct take over. Then the face appears and with a shock I realize that it’s Sandro.

I stand back and stare at it. Then when I’m satisfied, I put it out in the balcony to dry and then I lie down and fall asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

“Mathew.”

“Hey, can we talk?”

She nods.

“I wanted to know something.”

“Okay.”

“Do you think that I’m changing? I mean more than I was.”

Dharma stares at me.

“You are ready to be a wolf now, you have grown into a man and you could handle it.”

“But?”

“Do you feel ready?”

“I don’t know. I mean, sometimes I just want to get it over with so that I can see what it’s like but then. With what I felt the other day, it was scary. I knew I was going to start to   
feel it but that felt like I was dying.”

“You are part human, and I guess it will be difficult sometimes for you to deal with things. You won’t have to change into the animal and stay that way for a long period of time   
like Thera and your father did. But I know that when you are ready to accept it, it will come to you.”

“What about my powers? I mean, I really don’t feel any different.”

“It will be soon now Mathew. But you don’t have to afraid. Marcus taught you well and when it comes, you won’t be so overwhelmed by it.”

“Okay, thank you.”

I turn to walk away.

“Mathew.”

I turn to look at her.

“Sandro can be a bad influence. Don’t let him change you.”

“I won’t.”

“You have to be strong.”

“I will. Why are you telling me this?”

“I’m old. I know things.”

“What things?”

“You don’t have to worry about that. Just do as I say and you will be fine.”

“Did you really kill Alex?”

“No. Johnathon did.”

“Did you tell him to?”

“It was important that he did it.”

“Why?”

“You can’t let people walk over you. Especially not idiots like Alex and his kind. Sometimes you have to teach them their place.”

“I get the feeling that you can be way scarier than you already are.”

She smiles.

“I’m only mean when I have to be Mathew. And sometimes love makes you stupid. No matter what age or how long you’ve lived. Love really is something you can’t control or talk   
yourself out of.”

“Have you ever thought about not loving Johnathon anymore? I mean, if you knew what it would cost you and all the things you’d have to do to be with him, would you still do it?”

“I loved Johnathon the moment I saw him.” She says touching my hair. “And I know I would wait forever or go to hell to be with him. I love him Mathew and I don’t ever want to be   
without him.”

“Was it hard when he died?”

“Yes it was hard. Especially this last time because I knew it had been stupid of him to go that way.”

“Thera said he wasn’t even supposed to be there.”

“Johnathon is stubborn, like you.”

“I don’t think I’m all that stubborn. Besides, I haven’t died, not even once.”

“Make sure to keep it that way. I don’t think Marcus would be too happy about that.”

I smile.

“What about my other relatives? Thera said that I have cousins here and over seas. I haven’t even met any of them.”

“They’re around, watching you. I don’t think they’re all that happy that you spend most of your time surrounded by vampires. But they are happy to know that you have a lot of   
people to look after you.”

“Will I meet them anytime soon?”

“When you’ve changed. I think that it’s what they’re waiting for. You’re not part of the pack yet.”

“Do they like me?”

“I think you have to find that out yourself when the time comes.”

I nod.

“And Mathew?”

I look at her.

“I would gladly sell your portraits for you. But I need you to do me a favor.”

“Anything.”

****************

“How long am I supposed to sit here?”

“Stop whining. Just sit there like a rock.”

“Like a rock my ass.”

“Come on, stop fidgeting.”

“I don’t even know why I have to do this. Don’t you know other people who could model for you?”

“Yes. But it’s a surprise so stop whining and hold still. Don’t make me walk over there young man.”

He bares his fangs at me.

“Nice look.” I snort.

“Tell me what this is about.”

“Fine. It’s for Dharma. She want’s a new portrait of you.”

“Oh. Why didn’t you say so?”

He runs a hand through his hair and fixes his shirt then just goes completely still. It was creepy to watch. I couldn’t even tell if he was breathing. He sits there staring off into   
space with a young and innocent look on his face. His lips are slightly curved in a smile and his left hand displays the ring Dharma gave him years ago perfectly. 

“So that’s your magic word? I should have known. Now all I have to do to get you to behave and do what I want is by using Dharma against you.”

He looks at me and flips me off. Then goes back to his former state.

I smile and continue to paint him.

He sits that way for forty five minutes without blinking.

“Okay. You can come back to life again sleeping beauty.”

He stands up and comes over to look at the paining.

“Wow. This looks great.”

“Thanks. Now I have to let it dry.”

He walks over to the closet where I keep all my paintings.

“How many have you done?”

“Six.”

He looks at them one by one then he lifts one and I realize it was the one I had made of Sandro.

He turns to look at me and I look away, busying myself with his portrait. I move it out into the balcony.

“So.” He says casually.

“What?” I ask looking at him.

“Oh nothing. Just wondering why you have this painting. Why you made it, I guess is the question I should be asking.”

“I don’t know. It just came to me.”

“Huh.” He says studying the picture.

He glances at me and then looks at the painting again.

“Will you stop? It’s not like I want him that way.” I say taking the painting from him and putting it back in the closet.

“But you do want him in some way.”

“No. We only talked that one time.”

“And yet you made a portrait of him.”

“Come on.”

“What?”

“I thought vampires were over all the human drama.”

“There’s no drama. I’m just trying to figure it out.”

“Figure what out?”

“What is going on between you and this guy.”

“Nothing is going on between him and me. I don’t really like him to tell you the truth.”

“Okay.” He shrugs.

He falls back on the bed and we talk about idle things and then he leaves around six.

******************

I go to sleep as soon as my head hit’s the pillow.

I feel a hand on my back.

“Marcus? I’m sleepy.” I say without opening my eyes.

“Sorry. Wrong vampire.”

I turn onto my back and sip up quickly.

“What are you doing here?” I ask Sandro.

“I didn’t know I wasn’t invited. I mean, vampires walk through here on a daily basis. I figured any vampire was welcomed.”

“Well, you’re wrong.”

“So am I still not welcomed?”

“Would it make a difference?” I ask.

“No.”

“Then why are you asking?”

“So that I can know for future reference.”

I stare at him.

He stares back.

“Why are you touching me? I thought you had a problem with physical touch?”

“I have a problem with people touching me.”

“Oh. So you can go around molesting people and that’s fine. But reciprocating is not?”

“I’ve never molested anyone and you’ve lived a sheltered life if you think my hand on your back was.”

“That’s not what I think. I was just saying.”

He lifts and eyebrow and looks around. 

“I have something I want you to have.” I say getting up.

I go to the closet and get the portrait I made of him.

He turns so that he’s facing me.

I hand him the painting.

He frowns questioningly and turns the painting so that he can look at it. His face shows surprise. He looks up at me.

“Why did you do this?”

“I don’t know.”

He stands.

I shift from foot to foot suddenly feeling extremely uncomfortable. I mean, he’s completely dressed in jeans and a black t-shirt and I’m standing there in a wife beater and   
boxers. 

“I don’t know what to say.” He says.

“Well then, don’t say anything.”

He smiles a little and nods.

I shiver and grab a sweater off the computer desk. When I turn back, he’s standing in front of me. Really close.

I’m about to take a step back when he grabs me by my arms.

“Thank you.” He says softly and then presses his lips against mine.

I open my eyes wide in shock and then just let it happen.

My hands are trapped between us, the sweater crushed between both our chests.

When I open my eyes, I’m standing there alone like an idiot.

“Fuck.” I say sitting on the bed.

**********************

I go with Johnathon to the store the next day. We take my paintings and he shows me the space he’s building to display my art.

I listen to him with half and ear.

A pinch on my arm brings me back.

“Ow.” I say rubbing my upper arm.

“Well, at least you’re awake.” He says.

“Couldn’t you just call my name?” I ask reaching out to slap his arm.

He moves out of the way before I can land the blow.

“I have.”

“Oh, well. I didn’t hear you.”

“That much was obvious. What’s going on with you today? Not that you were normal any other day mind you. I’m just saying that you’re more out of it today.”

“Nothing.”

He reclines against the front desk and raises an eyebrow.

“I had a late night visitor.” I say.

“Yeah? And?”

“And what?” I ask.

“What happened?”

“I gave him the painting.”

“And that’s it?”

“Yes.”

“Aren’t you forgetting the part where he lands one on you?”

“How did you know that?”

“How did you not know I would know that?” He asks.

“What?”

“It was an intimate moment. You’re more vulnerable in those situations. And because I’m always eavesdropping, I heard and partly saw the whole thing.”

“How did you see it? And why are you eavesdropping on me?”

“Through your mind. And because I promised your aunt I would take care of you.”

“That was when I was here with you.”

“A promise is a promise my friend.”

“Does Marcus know?”

“Know what?”

“John. Come on.”

“I don’t know. I don’t think so otherwise he would already have stormed in here with your dead boyfriend.”

“He’s not…Okay, forget it.”

“Maybe you should find a girlfriend. Or spend some time with normal human people. I’m afraid you’re going to start thinking you’re a vampire too.”

“You’re so stupid.” I say laughing.

“It’s true. It’s like the cat that’s raised by a dog. When the cat grows up, it thinks it’s a dog too. You’ve been around us for a long time. Maybe you should have some friends who   
are alive and eat. You should date and stuff. Explore your sexual yearnings.”

“Are you calling me a dog? And that is the last time I want to hear you talk about my sexual yearnings.”

“I know you have them and that they’re stronger when you’re around a certain ancient vampire who shall not be named. Why you’re kissing another guy is a mystery though.”

“How did you…does everyone know?”

“Know what?”

“Don’t start with me again.”

“If he does, he’s pretending he doesn’t. As for Dharma, she always knows everything.”

“Please don’t tell him anything, don’t even think about it.”

“What is my silence worth to you?”

“I won’t bite you if you keep your mouth shut.”

He rolls his eyes.

I rub his hair until it stands in a tangled mess.

He scowls at me and fixes it.

“So what do you think about the plan?”

We continue to talk about the renovations and the subject of my sexual yearnings is dropped.

******************

“Hello children.”

I sit straighter as I hear Marcus behind me.

A shiver runs up and down my spine like when you can feel someone is about to reach out and touch your neck.

He comes around so that he can look at me.

“Marcus. Scaring people as always.” Johnathon smiles.

I was having dinner at John’s house before driving home.

“You’re not people.” Marcus replies even though his sight hardly leaves me.

I keep my eyes downcast and focus on keeping my mind blank.

“When did you get back?” John asks.

“This morning.”

“I hope things at the store are fine.”

“They’re fine. James wanted to talk to you about renovation.”

“Of what?”

“I don’t know. I pretty much stopped listening after that.”

John smiles.

“I guess I better give him a call.” John says walking away.

“So, where did you go?” I ask casually still not meeting his eyes.

“London.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“You’re in school.”

“So? I could have come with you. You know I like Dharma’s house. Maybe we could have gone to your house after that. I want to do a painting of it. I mean, I have a sketch but   
it’s old. Maybe we can go this weekend. And we can take a walk down to the lake. Do you remember that time when-”

“You’re in school.” He says again.

I roll my eyes.

“Aren’t you?” He asks.

“I wanted to talk to you about it. See, I’ve decided to dedicate my time to my art. John and Dharma are going to help me sell it and I know that this is something I really want to   
do.”

“And Thera and your mother agree?”

“Thera does. My mom needs to see me sell my painting first before jumping aboard.”

I risk looking up at him.

“You are a good painter.” He agrees.

“So, does that mean your okay with it?”

“Okay isn’t a word I would use.” He says smiling a little.

“Thanks.” I say standing up and hugging him.

He hugs me back a moment before taking my arms and holding me at arms length.

He looks really angry.

“Who touched you?”

“What?” I ask trying to back away.

He lifts my left arm and sniffs the sweater.

“Another vampire was with you. A young one. Who was it?”

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“Don’t lie to me!” He says raising his voice.

I feel my face flush.

“Marcus.” John says.

“What did I tell you about trusting people you don’t know? Who is he?”

“Maybe you’re overreacting a little.” John tells him.

Marcus glares at him and he shuts his mouth.

“Marcus.” I start.

He looks at me.

I swallow.

“He didn’t hurt me.”

“You will tell me right now who he is.”

“It’s not what you think. I met him at school. I’ve only seen him twice.”

“What is his name?”

“Marcus, I don’t even like him.”

The moment I said the words, I knew it was a mistake. Now Marcus is going to think Sandro is out to get me.

“He didn’t hurt me.”

“But he could have.”

“But he didn’t.”

“Did you tell Thera about him?”

“No. But John knows and Dharma.”

“What is his name?”

Dharma walks in.

She looks at Marcus.

They stare at each other for a long time and then Marcus walks out angrily.

“Marcus, wait!” 

John blocks my way.

“Let him go.” He says.

“I can’t, please.”

He looks at Dharma and then moves out of the way.

I run out after him.

He was standing at the end of the driveway.

“Marcus?”

“Did you learn nothing at all?” He asks turning to look at me.

“I was stupid. Please.”

“You made yourself vulnerable. Now he knows where you sleep.”

“I wasn’t thinking about that.”

“Maybe you should have.”

“Well, Thera can protect me.”

“Thera is strong. But a vampire and a wolf are completely different creatures. You don’t know how strong this vampire is. He could easily lure you out or shield himself so Thera   
will never know he was there.”

“Please don’t be mad Marcus. I promise I won’t slip again.”

“For your own safety, I hope you don’t.”

“I won’t. I told you, I don’t really like him. He’s not like you guys.”

“Everyone is different.” He says.

“Please. Promise you won’t hurt him.”

He stares at me for a long moment.

I shift from foot to foot feeling uncomfortable.

“Marcus?”

“I thought you said you didn’t like him?”

“I don’t. But I don’t think he should die just because I don’t like him.”

“Maybe, maybe he does. One less vampire to worry about.”

“He’s not like that.”

“How do you know?”

“I don’t. I just don’t think he is.”

His hand caresses my head for a moment.

I shift closer.

“Sometimes I forget that you’re still human.” He says.

“What does that mean?”

“Maybe it’s time for you to find a mate.”

“I don’t need one.”

He caresses my face and I close my eyes.

“You’re still too young to bind yourself to a world without sex.” He says softly.

I open my eyes and stare at him.

His face has never been as open to me as it is right now.

In a moment of hormonal lust, I clutch at his shoulders and kiss him hard on the mouth.

His hands fall from my face and he becomes like a statue, cold and unmoving.

I back away enough so that I can look at him.

His face has lost all emotion and his eyes seem to stare right trough me.

“Marcus?”

“Come on.” He says walking back into the house.


	12. Chapter 12

“Matt.”

“Hey.” I say walking into the kitchen where Thera’s sitting.

I want to die, just completely disappear.

Marcus hadn’t said a word to me after the kiss.

I don’t know if he was ignoring me or giving me some space.

“Did you have dinner yet?”

“Yeah. I ate over at John’s.”

I walk over to the fridge and grab a can of soda.

“Can we talk?”

“Yeah.”

I sit down across from her.

“I talked with Marcus.”

“Oh?”

I sit up straighter.

“He told me about your new vampire friend.”

I sigh and slump over my soda.

“Oh. I mean, he’s not exactly my friend.”

“I know that you’ve become very attached to your vampire family.”

I got a bad feeling in my gut as soon as she said those words. Nothing good could come after them.

“But I think that maybe it’s time for you to take a break.”

“A break?”

“Get away from them for a while.”

“Why?”

“It seems that more and more you’re dedicating your time and your mind to being with them. I don’t mind, I love them too. But I’m starting to worry that maybe you have   
forgotten how to be normal.”

“Because I’m not normal.”

“You’re still human.”

“Maybe.”

“Not maybe. You are human Matt, at least partially.”

“So?”

“Think about it. You’ve never asked a girl out on a date, you didn’t go to prom. You don’t even celebrate your birthday. You’ve never kissed a girl let alone gotten your sexual life   
going. You spend all you time with John or Marcus. And if you’re here, all you think about is what they are doing and what things you’re missing out on because you’re not there.   
You don’t want to go to school and get a career. I know that you like art but to tell you the truth. You don’t seem that enthused about your life. At least, not this part of it. I   
worry that if you don’t separate yourself from the vampires, you’ll want to be like them.”

“I’m a werewolf, not a vampire.”

“You’re neither right now. You’re a twenty-three year old man who should be out hanging out with friends and going to parties. Have you ever even thought about your future?”

“Yes.”

 

“Really?”

“Yes.”

“Are you married? Do you have children?”

“Okay. No I haven’t thought about my future. I happen to be very preoccupied with this whole ‘turning into a wolf any day now’ thing. But so what if I don’t get married? You 

haven’t.”

“No, I didn’t. But there is more to life than being a wolf.”

“I know that. But to be honest here, that’s all I happen to care about at the moment.”

“I want you to go and stay with your grandparents for a while.”

“How long is a while?”

“A couple of months.”

“Months!”

“I need you to see what life can be like without the vampires Matt.”

“This is ridiculous.”

“Maybe. But I want you to do this for me. Please.”

“What about my paintings?”

“You can mail them in.”

I sighed feeling angry.

“Fine.” I said standing.

“Matt?” She says grabbing my arm.

“What?”

“This isn’t punishment. I just want you to be human. At least for a while.”

I go upstairs and dial the number from memory.

The line is picked up but he doesn’t say anything.

“Why are you sending me away?”

“Mathew.”

“I won’t see him again, I promise.”

“It’s not about that.”

“Then what is it?”

“We need time apart.”

“Why?”

“Things seem to be changing.”

“How?”

“Never mind that. I know this time apart will be good for you.”

“Why don’t you let me decide that?”

“You won’t.”

“No. I don’t want to stay away. Please Marcus, just tell her I don’t need to go. I’ll get a girlfriend. Anything you want, just don’t make me go away.”

“This is something that has to be done.”

“It doesn’t have to be! You’re just making me go because Sandro kissed me.”

“He shouldn’t have touched you.”

“Why not? You won’t.”

Silence follows my statement.

“I’m sorry.” I whisper. 

“You need time with the wolves. They can teach you to be what you will become. I can only teach you so much.”

“I love you.”

“Too much I think.”

“Sometimes.”

He sighs.

I fight back the tears.

“Marcus?” I whisper.

“Yes?”

“Afterwards, will you take me to your house?”

“If it’s what you want.”

“I do.”

“Then I will.”

“I love you.”

“I know.”

“Do you love me?”

“You know I do.”

“Okay.”

“You’ll be fine.”

“And if I’m not, will you come for me?”

“Always.”

**********************

It was my first week with my grandparents. And I was going a little crazy. The closest I can describe it is like I was going through separation anxiety. I couldn’t concentrate on my paintings or my sketches and it was hard for me to fall asleep, my hands were shaky and sometimes for no reason I had panic attacks. 

All I could think about was Marcus and what he was doing. Who he was with and if he was missing me too.

During the day, my grandparent’s made me go out and try to make friends. It was stupid and pointless. I had nothing in common with these people and I wasn’t even allowed to   
talk to John. 

At eight o’clock I started taking walks because like I said, I couldn’t sleep. So while my grandparents were out doing their wolf thing, I had to stay alone in the house. I knew they   
hunted far from the house and their territory, so I went for my walks and was back way before they were. I stayed close to the house because I knew they would worry about me   
being so far way and without protection.

I walked down the path and then walked into the rows of vineyard and grabbing a bunch of grapes, I snacked on them as I contemplated this new adventure I was forced to take.

“Are they ripe?”

The hairs on the back of my head stand of end and I turn calmly.

She walks closer and takes a few grapes from my hand.

“I passed this way a week or so ago and they were still not ready.”

“Who are you?”

“Ashley. I’m part of the pack but you and I aren’t related. So don’t worry about it. That old vampire showed you well. I thought I would startle you.”

She takes a few more grapes.

I step back a bit.

“Marcus is a good teacher.”

She shrugs dismissively.

“What do you want?”

Her dark hair flows freely in the breeze, her green eyes taking our surroundings in.

“I came to see you. And also to tell you that I want to have children with you. Even though you are only half wolf, my genes will complete yours.”

“What?”

“It’s not like a marriage. I just want to do my part and continue our legacy. It’s okay. You can keep your vampire lover, I don’t care. It’s not like I’m in love with you or anything.”

“Two things lady. One, I don’t have any kind of lover, vampire or human. Second, I’m not going to have little wolf babies with you just because you think that we’ll be a good   
match.”

“Still a bit immature I see. I figured that since Lucia and Rolf had you here, that maybe you were close to becoming part of the pack.”

“I’m not immature. I just have a problem with people telling me what to do.”

“Then why are you here? Rumor has it that Thera sent you here to get you away from the vampires. Some of us are starting to think that maybe you’d rather be a vampire than a   
wolf.”

“I don’t care what any of you think. The ‘vampires’, as you put it, are my friends.”

“More like your obsession. We’ve noticed the way you cling to them and their ways.”

“If there are so many against it then why are you the only one here? Why don’t the others come out and say what they have to say?”

“We’re not against you Matt. We just want to make you see who and what you are and stop chasing what you will never be.”

“Yeah right. First it’s accusations and now it’s poetry. Well fuck you and fuck them.”

I shove past her and walk towards the house.

There are others there blocking my path.

A man steps forward.

He’s taller than me by three inches and is heavier by more than thirty pounds.

He looms over me and tries to intimidate me. But I learned from the best intimidator and Marcus isn’t one for bullshit so I try to think on what Marcus would do in this situation.

He comes closer, the others circling me like if I’m some kind of prey.

“What do you want? Say it and get the hell out of here.” I tell them.

“You show more courage than you’ve got.” He says, his voice low and rumbling.

It sends shivers down my spine but I ignore it.

“Are you here to initiate me out of the group or intimidate me into being like you?”

“More like show you your place. Just because you belong to the family line of the alpha doesn’t make you anything special.”

“It’s got you here trying to intimidate me so I guess it must be something special. Look at you, it’s got you snarling and drooling like a rabid dog.”

He shoves me hard and I feel my arm dislocate from my shoulder.

I land on the floor and grab at my arm.

The pain throbs from my shoulder up my neck and into my head.

“Scott, we promised we wouldn’t touch him.” One of the others says.

“He has to learn.” He says crouching in front of me.

“Lucia won’t like this.” Someone else says.

The crowd sways and some of them begin to move away.

“Then leave if you’re so scared of that bitch!” Scott yells back.

I look up at him.

He grabs me by my dislocated arm and I yell out in pain.

Then someone else shoves him away from me.

My savior steps out in front of me and I look up.

“Dharma.” I say.

She doesn’t look at me, but she moves her head enough to signal that she heard me.

“Well, well. Look what the bat dragged in.” Scott taunts standing.

“What you’re doing here isn’t right and you know it Scott. So stop with the bullshit.” She tells him.

“Are you going to stop me?”

“If I have to.”

“Then show me.”

Scott changes into a wolf and lunges at Dharma.

“No! Stop it!” I yell trying to stand.

Dharma moves faster and catches Scott around the throat before he even hit’s the ground. Three others change as well and run towards her.

One is no match for four.

I try to move towards them but my right arm is caught in someone’s grip.

I turn.

Johnathon shakes his head.

“You can’t fight. Not this time.” He tells me.

“Get him in the house.” Marcus shouts as he rushes past us.

“I have to help.” I tell John as he pushes me towards the house.

“They’ll kill you Matt.”

“I don’t care!”

“Don’t be stupid.”

We reach the house and as we enter I can hear the growls and snapping of teeth.

John helps me sit on the couch.

Moments later someone else runs into the house.

“Thera!” I say standing. “What’s going on? Are my friends okay?”

She comes towards me.

“I’m here to fix your arm. Mother called me. Let me see.”

“Thera, is anyone hurt?” I ask.

“I don’t know.”

“Yes you do. Why won’t you tell me?”

“I need to give you something for the pain. It’ll make you sleepy.”

“No! I don’t want to sleep. Tell me what’s going on!”

She looks at John.

He grabs me and holds me down.

“No!”

I fight them but with only one good arm, they overpower me.

“Marcus!”

I feel the sting of the needle in my arm.

I look at Johnathon.

He wipes my tears.

“You have to help them, please. I don’t want any of you to die.”

“It’ll be okay. I promise.”

My vision blurs and I close my eyes.

*******************

My mouth is so dry and my arm throbs.

“I think maybe you’ve spent too much time with Johnathon. You’re starting to catch his penchant for trouble.”

I turn my head towards the voice and slowly open my eyes. Slowly her face swims into view.

“Dharma.” I whisper.

She catches my hand in her warm, strong grip.

She leans forward and then a straw nudges my lips.

I open my mouth and drink.

The water quenches my thirst.

“What happened?” I ask.

She leans slightly closer to me.

“What do you remember?” She asks.

“There was a fight. Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. Nothing a little blood can’t cure.”

“And Marcus?”

“Marcus is old. Nothing can seriously hurt him.” 

I smile slightly and she smiles back.

“What about the others? The wolves?”

“Two were hurt; Scott was taken by your grandfather.”

“Taken? Where?”

“Off into the woods.”

“For what?”

Her looks says it all.

“He killed him?” I ask breathlessly.

I feel my chest tighten.

She places a hand over my heart.

“Mathew.”

I look at her.

“He hurt you without reason and it’s not right. He would have killed you. You know that. It’s your grandparent’s place to protect and keep the peace here. Trespasses like this   
can’t and won’t be tolerated.”

I nod.

“How is your arm?”

I look down at my left arm.

It’s been secured in a sling. My fingers look swollen and bruised.

“It’s been better.”

“I can help you.”

“How?”

“Magic.”

I smile at her.

“What kind of magic?”

“Do you trust me?”

“Yes.”

“Then close your eyes.”

I close my eyes.

I feel the prick of something on my left wrist. It stings and hurts for a moment and then it just throbs dully. I feel something drip onto my wrist, warm and wet.

I fight with myself whether I should open my eyes or not.

I crack open my right eye.

Dharma is staring at me and I feel embarrassed that I’ve been caught peeking.

“It’s okay.” She tells me.

She lifts my left arm and I prepare myself for pain but I can’t really feel anything.

“Move your fingers.” She tells me.

I wiggle them.

“What did you do?” I ask sitting up.

The sling falls onto the bed.

I touch my shoulder and try to move it a bit.

It moves normally.

“I helped you heal.”

“How?”

“Mixing my blood with yours.”

“Wow.”

“Yeah.”

I move my arm around and pretend I’m throwing a baseball.

“Thanks Dharma.” I say smiling at her.

I look down at my hands.

“Why were they trying to hurt me?”

I feel her hand in my hair.

“You’re not like any other Mathew.”

“What?” I ask.

“We need to talk.”

“About what?”

“Things that have been said, things I have seen.”

“I don’t have the slightest idea of what you’re talking about.”

“You.”

“Give me a hint here.”

“I remember who you were in the beginning when I met you. You were a scared boy who desperately needed a father yet was unwilling to let one in. You needed friends and   
someone to talk to who would understand. You changed when you met Johnathon. And then with Marcus. He took who you were and led you in a different direction. You   
pretended for a while to be a man and a half breed. But you never were. And now you’re restless and lost. I should have said something; I should have stopped you from being   
like us. But it’s too late for that. Now I’m asking you, do you want to be a vampire? Or do you want to be a half breed?”

My breath sticks in my throat for a moment.

I look away and swallow the lump in my throat.

“My dad-”

“Would want what was best for you. You know that. This isn’t about him, it’s about you Mathew. It’s about who you want to be and who you will become.”

“The others won’t understand.”

Her hand falls on my newly healed shoulder and I look at her.

“In time they will. And if they don’t, we are your family too.”

I smile at her.

“What do you say?”

“I’m scared.”

“There is nothing to be afraid of.”

“You’ve never done this before. What if I die?”

“Nothing is for sure. As you have said, it has never been done before. Your blood is already different from a human. Mixing it with that of a vampire might or not be possible.   
There is no way to find out unless we try it. I figure that the changes will be like those of any other new vampire; though as a wolf you might not be sensitive to the sun in those   
first years. You will no longer be human. You will be a wolf and a vampire.”

“How can I be a wolf if I haven’t changed?”

“You will, in time. If you decide to stay human. But if you decide to become a vampire and the change is possible, then you will always have your wolf senses, they will take the 

place of the powers you would have gotten as a vampire.”

“Thera won’t be too happy.”

“No.”

I look away.

“Think about it.”

“What does Marcus think?”

“He loves you. I know he’ll want you no matter what form you’re in.”

I nod and I hear her leave the room.

I spent the rest of the day locked away in my room, thinking things through and trying to decide which way I should go.

At five the next morning, I walk out of my room and into the living room where Thera and my grandparents are.

They looked at me as I walk in.

“I want to go live with my vampires.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the last chapter. Thank you for reading.

“Are you insane?” 

I wince as his voice rises.

“Marcus.”

“You just decided this and what? Everyone else is supposed to follow because his highness decided that instead of being a wolf he wants to be a vampire?”

I shrug.

I feel a shiver run down my spine as he circles around the table towards me.

“Do you have any idea of what you’re asking?”

“I already talked to Dharma and-”

“I don’t give a fuck if you talked to God himself about this! My answer is final.”

“You can’t just decide for me.”

“I already did.”

“That’s not fair!”

“Deal with it.”

“Fuck you Marcus! You think you have a say about what I want and the way I want my life to go? It’s my choice to make and mine alone.”

“Really? Then why did you feel that you needed my permission?”

“I would really like it if you agreed and maybe-” I clamp my mouth shut.

“And maybe what?”

“I wanted it to be you.”

He sighs exasperated and turns away.

“It’s just so easy for you to ask isn’t it?”

I reach out and place my hands on his shoulders.

He stiffens a little but doesn’t move away.

I recline my head against the back of his neck.

“Marcus.” I say quietly. “I love you. If this is the only way that I can be with you, give myself to you. Then I want it.”

He turns around, his hand cradles my cheek.

“Mathew. It doesn’t have to be this way.”

“Yes. It does. I’ll die eventually; even if it takes me years and I grow to be one hundred. I’ll still die because part of me will still be human. I don’t want to lose you. You’re the   
only thing that I’m sure of in my life and I don’t want it to go away.”

“You’ll never lose me.”

“Do you love me?”

“You know I do.”

“I never hear you say it.”

He inclines his head so that we’re eye to eye.

“I love you Mathew.”

I press my lips against his, afraid he might make me stop.

I feel his hand move behind my head, my hands fall from his shoulders to his waist. He presses me close.

“I do love you. So much.” He whispers, his lips moving to my temple.

“Marcus, please.” I whimper feeling like I would explode if he didn’t touch me.

“Mathew.” 

His lips on my neck were driving me insane.

He sucked at my skin and then there was a brief moment of pain.

I arched in his arms with a gasp and then a torrent of pleasure flows through me.

“Please stop. I can’t.”

His arms hold me upright as my knees give out.

~I love you Mathew. I love you.~

“I love you. God Marcus, I love you so much. I can’t, please!”

~Is this what you want?~

“Yes.”

~For all eternity? Just you and me.~

“Yes, Marcus please! Forever.”

~Then be only for me, always. Be mine and no one else’s.~

“There is no one else.”

~Forsake this life and follow me into the dark.~

“Yes.”

~Be my love and my companion.~ 

“Teach me everything.”

I felt myself falling, unable to find a hold to stop my descent into the abyss. I cry out and then he’s there, lifting me. His hands caress me and I felt alive like never before.

“My love.” He says, his eyes shining with life.

“Love me forever.”

“I already do.”

His kiss sends me on fire anew and I feel like this was the place I had been searching for and had not been able to find. My heaven was here in his arms.

“Open your eyes.”

I crack my eyes open.

He smiles down at me.

“What happened?”

“Your wish has been fulfilled.”

I sit up.

“What?”

“Can’t you feel the difference?”

I sit quietly for a moment.

“Your heart.” I say listening intently to its hypnotizing rhythm.

“Yes.”

“You look different.” I say staring at him intently.

My perspective of him had changed; my eyes had opened to his beauty.

I reached out, unable to contain myself and I touch his face.

His smile was heartwarming and his eyes burned into my soul.

I pushed him back onto his back as I crawl over him.

I kissed his face and his mouth with a hunger so strong; I felt it would eat me alive.

“You need to feed.”

“You mean it’s real? I’m not dreaming?”

“No.”

“Oh my god.” I stare at my hands. 

I can see the blood pulsating under my skin; can hear the hypnotizing rhythm of my heart. 

“I’m a vampire.”

“Yes.”

I stare down at him.

“Can you read my thoughts?”

“Not really. I never really could before. That hasn’t changed. Try and see if you can read mine.”

 

I focus on his face.

I can hear whispers at first and then his voice becomes louder and I can see scattered images.

“I can see all the things you have.” I say almost shouting in joy.

He laughs and hugs me close.

“I can hear everything very clearly.” I lift my head and take a deep breath. “Johnathon was here.”

“He was.”

“But not anymore?”

“He will come back. You were sleeping.”

“I love you.”

His face softens.

“I know.”

“Thank you.”

“I want you too. So this wasn’t just for you.”

“But how you fought me old man.” I say wagging a finger at him.

“I had to. Otherwise what kind of teacher would I be if I just gave in to your demands?”

He sits up, his hands on my hips holding me in place.

“Thera hasn’t been around?”

“She and Dharma have talked. She just needs some time.”

I stare at his neck, at the pulse under his skin.

“Hey.” He says softly.

“I don’t want her to hate me.”

“She doesn’t.”

I look at him, at the sincerity in his eyes.

“You don’t know that.”

“I do know it, so do you.”

I nod my head.

“It’s time for you to feed.”

I learned quickly, Marcus had already showed me the basics before. It wasn’t that hard. My senses grew quickly and I learned to control them. 

Sometimes a melancholy would come over me for the life I had left behind. For my family and my siblings, but it went away with Marcus touch, with his love. 

The first week I had been newly made, I created fifty paintings in honor of my newly found sight and love.

I made one portrait of Marcus which I hung in my studio for inspiration.

We lived in Marcus’s house in Callanish, where he had a studio built for me. It had a great view the spacious yard and the forest.

Sometimes Marcus left, not for too long. He left me alone with my creativity and then he would come back when I had been pushing myself too hard.

Dharma came to visit from time to time and John was there most of the time.

James and the others came by to see me the first night of my rebirth and they kept in touch.

My grandparents had banished me from their life. They couldn’t accept that this was the life I had chosen, that I had turned my back on my father’s legacy.

It was difficult to accept, but it had been my choice and thought I might feel remorse. I didn’t regret one moment of it.

Thera hadn’t called or sent any word.

I was afraid I had lost her.

The doorbell rings, waking me from my thoughts. I step back from my painting and smile.

I put down my easel and run down the long flight of stairs.

I skid to a stop in front of the door.

My heart beats wildly in my heart at the scent I catch.

I fling open the door.

Thera smiles at me.

The tears blind me and like a child, I fling myself at her.

She staggers back a bit, but catches me in her arms and hugs me tightly. The rhythm of her heart warming my own.

“I’m sorry.” I tell her through my tears.

“No baby. I’m sorry.” Her hands caress my head and sooth me. “I’ve been selfish. I should have been next to you the whole time. I just didn’t understand.”

I step back and look at her.

She wipes my tears and I do the same to her.

“How could you understand? I didn’t fully understand it myself. I just knew that I needed something. That I needed to be with Marcus.”

“I’m proud of you.”

I try to hold back the tears.

“I am and I know Jeffry would be too. I want you to be happy and this obviously does. You look more alive than you ever have before.”

“I feel alive. Come inside.”

I take her hand and lead her in.

“Wow. Marcus sure did keep this little hide away a secret.”

I smile and watch her look around in wonder.

“It’s beautiful isn’t it?”

“Hell yes.”

“Come on. I’ll show you my studio.”

I lead her up the stairs and into the room.

“My god. Look at all this.” She looks at the painting. “You’re amazing.”

“Thank you.”

“Art sure is your calling. Why didn’t I see this before?”

“Can I ask what made you change your mind?” I ask after a moment of silence.

She looks at me from across the room and then she looks out the window into the yard.

“I got into a fight with Marcus.”

“What?”

The breath catches in my throat.

“I saw him when I was demanding answers from Dharma three weeks ago. She told me you had been changed and I demanded to know where you were. I wanted to bring you   
home and do something. I don’t know what, I wasn’t thinking clearly. Marcus arrived at the bookstore. I just couldn’t control it, it took over everything. In an instant I was on   
him, biting and tearing.” She takes a deep breath. “I know he was trying not to hurt me and it made me so angry. I think he realized I meant business when I tried to cut his   
throat. He tried to talk to me, Dharma was trying to hold me off and Johnathon was screaming at us to stop, to think about you. But I couldn’t concentrate on anything but my   
need to kill him, to make him pay for what he had done.” She looks at me. “I bit him. When his blood dripped into my mouth, I could taste you. And I could feel what he meant to   
you, what you meant to him. I think the world stopped for a moment when I realized.”

“Realized what?”

“That you love him and that you had chosen this life because it was the only way you could have him.”

I look down at the floor.

“I left, I needed time but I just kept thinking about you. So I came to see you and to tell you that I love you no matter what form you’re in. You’ll always be my son.”

“Mom.” I say hugging her.

“My baby.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about my love for him. At first, I didn’t understand what it was. He was mean for me and I felt afraid. But once he opened up, I just wanted to be with   
him all the time.”

“I know.”

She smiles at me and caresses my head.

“Would you like to stay with me for a while?” I ask afraid she would say no.

“I’d like that.”

I smile in relief.

*****************

Thera stayed with me a while.

We got used to being around each other again. I was so happy that she understood why I did it and that my decision to become a vampire hadn’t cost me her love.

One night we even went hunting together.

It was so amazing.

When she went back home, I knew that if I ever needed her all I had to do was call her.

I knew she would stand beside me no matter what.

Marcus and I stayed in Callanish for a few years before going back to California.

I went to go see my mom and my brothers. And I tried to keep in touch whenever I could.

I watched my siblings grow up and my mother grow old.

It was hard to separate myself once I knew the change in me would become obvious but I had to do it.

My father had fought till the end to protect her from the truth and it was the way it had to be.

My siblings moved away once they were old enough.

My mom and Dave stayed for a few more years before they moved away to Florida.

I was sad to see my family go, but my life was no longer intertwined with theirs.

My path lay with Marcus.

“You’re thinking too hard.”

I focus back on the painting in front of me.

His arms twine around my waist and he rests his head against mine.

“I was thinking about my mom.”

He kisses the side of my head.

I look at the portrait I had painted of her.

“You can still tell her.”

“No. My dad didn’t want her to know.”

“It’s your choice now.”

“I don’t want her to remember my dad with anger. It’s for the best.”

I put down the brush.

“It’s a nice portrait.”

“I want something to remember her by.”

I pick it up and move to set it with the portraits I had made of my father and my siblings.

“You will always remember her.”

“I’m just scared of forgetting.”

He takes my shoulders and turns me so that I’m looking at him.

“Mathew.” He says softly.

“She’s going to die soon.”

He says nothing.

“If I go to her now, I won’t be able to resist telling her everything. I won’t be able to resist turning her.”

He sighs.

“Then maybe it’s best that you keep your distance.”

I nod.

“It’s why I want something to remember her by.”

He caresses my head.

“It will be hard to see them go, but it is the way it has to be. They were not meant for this life.”

“I know.”

He smiles softly.

“You will still have Thera for a long time still.”

I smile back.

“Yeah.”

He kisses me again.

“Come running with me.”

“Okay.”

I follow him out into the forest.

We run in silence and it helps to calm me.

I stare up at the yellow moon.

My dad made a huge sacrifice to ensure I would be safe.

I breathe in the fresh scent of fall.

I just wished my father had been with me longer. That he could have thought me and that I could have had the chance to know him as a person.

But I guess things happen for a reason.

I might have never have met John or Dharma.

I would have never have met Marcus, whom I loved more than anything else.

I knew my dad’s sacrifice hadn’t been in vain. It had given me a new life and it had given me something very precious.

I run after Marcus.

I smile.

I knew I would always have him, even when everyone else was gone.

He would always be here next to me, to help me and to guide me.

To love me.

He turns and smiles, holding out his hand towards me.

I take it in mine and follow him into the dark.

 

 

The End.


End file.
